Stairway to Hell
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Suite de Stairway to Heaven. Dean a ramené quelque chose de l'enfer qui a choisi le moment où il a décidé de se libérer de sa carapace pour attaquer son morale et peut-être gagner une guerre que le chasseur n'est pas encore prêt à mener.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les persos de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi, mais si vous voulez me faire un super cadeau, je veux bien un Dean !  
Les lyrics en anglais ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à : Kansas (Carry on my wayward son)

**Warning** : Spoil de la saison 4 !  
Cette fic est la suite de Stairway to Heaven (id:5217040), je vous incite à la lire avant.

* * *

**

* * *

Stairway to He... ll !  
1**

* * *

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more !

Hum... ça c'est mon réveil, je le pousse d'une main vive et la babiole achetée hier tombe dans la moquette moelleuse du meublé qu'on... squatte allègrement depuis deux jours. La couette retombe sur mon visage mal rasé tandis que je soupire. La nuit a été longue et je n'ai aucune envie de me lever aux aurores. Juste encore... un peu... un tout petit peu.

- Debout !"

Mon cadet vient de hurler en entrant dans la chambre, j'ai quasi l'impression qu'il a fait exprès d'hausser autant la voix pour me réveiller en sursaut. Mes yeux embués font le tour de la chambre cherchant la forme bleutée qui me sert de réveil. Dix heure... Pas étonnant qu'il soit énervé, on avait dit qu'on irait de bonne heure faire le tour des archives. Je secoue la tête regardant à peine Sam, beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Peut-être trop... J'attrape le sac qu'il me tend, il est encore gêné lui aussi, mais qu'importe ça passera, comme tout a été oublié, digéré et accepté. Je sors mon burger avec un sourire tandis qu'il me fait l'état des lieux.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à autre choses alors que d'un ton sérieux, il me fait part des plans de la ville et de l'identité du suspect que nous allons devoir chasser cette fois-ci. Et même perdu dans mes pensées, je me surprends à sourire au nom du monstre qui sévit ici. Un Chupacabra...

Sam était entré dans ma voiture comme tous les jours, un sourire flottant, une excitation passagère à savoir où l'on allait et ce que l'on allait faire. Moi, j'étais loin de tout ça, des plans futurs et des chasses. J'ai démarré en silence, roulant en direction d'un endroit calme, loin de la civilisation. J'avais en quelque sorte promis à Castiel de devenir moi, il fallait que j'explique, ou tout du moins que je fasse part de mes plans à Sam car il était évident qu'il ne comprendrait pas et qu'il me poserait des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas forcément envie de répondre. Alors, les mains crispées sur le volant de ma bagnole, je le conduis quelque part, je ne sais pas où, mais dès que j'aurais trouvé, j'arrêterais le moteur et lui ferais signe de descendre.

- On va ou ?"  
- Tu verras."

Finalement, je me suis arrêté deux heures plus tard en bordure de route. Le soleil était haut et chaud, d'ailleurs ses rayons m'avaient rendu le sourire que, crispé, j'avais perdu depuis le réveil. J'étais là, debout, dans un vent frais et vivifiant devant le regard interrogateur de mon frère. Je n'avais pas préparé de texte à l'avance, pas cette fois. Je ne voulais pas planifier la naissance du vrai moi. Elle se ferait comme ça... Cette journée et mon frère pour tout accueil.

- Sam ?"

Bien que je ne le regardais pas, je savais qu'il avait plongé son regard dans le fond de son soda, peut-être décontenancé par mon attitude ou toujours préoccupé par cette histoire avec Castiel que je ne lui avais pas éclaircie, ou pour tous ces regards que je lui envoie entre le regard bienveillant d'un frère et la concupiscence qui reste tapis au fond de mes veines. Maintenant en moi c'était clair, ou presque, l'amour qui inondait mon cœur n'avait qu'une seule source, c'était Castiel. En tout cas je l'espérais... Passons ! Je me retournai enfin, levant ma canette dans les airs.

- A moi."  
- Hum ?"  
- Aujourd'hui, Sam, je deviens moi !"

Son regard me questionnait, mais je me suis détourné de lui vissant mon regard dans le bleu du ciel. Quand je fermais les yeux assez longtemps, je revoyais l'aura brulante de Castiel, c'était assez... étonnant qu'une simple image puisse me donner ce genre de sentiments. Je ne saurais les comprendre et les expliquer, mais ça me va, c'est comme ça, et ça me plait. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, c'était pour lui que j'affrontais mon nouveau moi, pour moi aussi, mais il était plus simple de me dire que je le faisais pour lui. A cause de lui pour être exacte ! Ma main joua un instant avec ma barbe de trois jours puis, rangeant une main dans la poche avant de mon jeans, je me retournai vers Sam pour lui sourire.

- Tu as toujours voulu savoir ce que j'ai vécu en enfer, hein ? C'est assez compliquer à expliquer, et je n'irais pas dans les détails obscurs. Maintenant, tu sais que j'ai fait des choses là-bas qui ont entaché définitivement mon karma. Je suis pas plus propre que toi, maintenant il va falloir que s'apprenne à vivre avec ça, avec le démon que j'étais devenu et qui vit en sourdine au fond de moi. Mais j'ai cette fois l'impression que j'aurais les épaules pour le supporter."

Grâce à Castiel... Savoir qu'une partie de lui était toujours en moi en cas de besoin avait décuplé ma force mentale. Car à chaque coup de blues, chaque sentiment néfaste, je me plaisais à fermer les yeux et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. L'entendre me parler, me dire que tout irait bien, ou même le voir arriver comme par enchantement à mes côtés et me serrer dans ses bras pour me prouver que rien ne pourrait jamais plus m'abattre. Ironiquement, je ne suis plus ce grand frère fort pour que Sam soit fier de moi, je suis un Dean fragile qui a besoin d'un ange pour le protéger et lui donner la force de se battre chaque jour. J'avance dans la vie pour qu'il soit en quelque sorte fier de moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner tout en passant une main dans ma chevelure. Elle a poussée, mes cheveux s'emmêlent avec le vent, faudra que j'aille me faire couper tout ça, tient...

Je suis en paix avec moi même, une paix encore clairsemée de nuances de gris et de rouge sang, mais la lumière m'est enfin accordé, ou plutôt, je me la concède enfin. Je suis ravi d'être là aujourd'hui face à Sam, en tant qu'un nouveau moi, avec un nouveau regard, une nouvelle écoute de la vie, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la nature était merveilleuse lorsqu'on lui accordait son attention... je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'écouter les choses, la vie elle-même. On entendait le cri des oiseaux, le bruit des feuilles balayées par le vent, le grincement des branches. Et toutes ces odeurs... toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas pris le temps de considérer et d'apprécier, je jurais maintenant de ne plus en perdre une miette... car après tout c'est aussi ça la vie. J'entendis un battement d'ailes presque inaudible qui raffermit mon sourire. Il aurait été dommage qu'il ne soit pas là lui aussi. Sans le voir, je sentais maintenant sa présence contre l'Impala. Le vent jouait avec son manteau ajoutant un son de plus dans cette harmonie des plus... étrange mais pénétrante.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne plus te montrer ce gars fort et insensible que je n'ai jamais été. Le travail de cet homme est terminé, il t'a donné sa vie, maintenant, il est temps qu'il pense à lui, à ce que je n'ai jamais voulu me donner car je devais avant tout te le donner à toi. Alors ces changements n'en sois pas étonné, ne me demande même pas pourquoi, c'est juste comme ça. Tu vas enfin avoir toutes les réponses à tes questions, tout ce que tu voulais savoir de ce grand frère impénétrable, tu vas le savoir, lentement, très lentement, mais il va falloir que je m'habitue moi aussi à ce nouveau moi. A cet homme que j'ai enfermé il y a trop longtemps."

J'ai pris le temps d'une pause, pour penser à toutes ces fois ou j'avais voulu montrer ce que je suis réellement et aux claques qu'il s'était prises, aux rires, aux incompréhensions qui lui avaient fait face... Il est vrai qu'après avoir autant connu cette façade personne ne croyait en ce gars sensible qu'il cachait. J'haussai les épaules tout en fredonnant une chanson des Guns avant de me retourner vers mon frère.

- Tu as quelque chose à lui dire, une dernière fois."

J'étais presque triste de lui dire adieu, mais le temps était venu pour que cette image de moi soit déchirée à tout jamais, et qu'on entende enfin ma voix derrière ce mur de brique. Je ne serais jamais heureux, si je ne me décide pas de le faire. Et plus tôt ça sera, moins ça sera difficile. Nerveux, mon sourire dansait sur mes lèvres, je ne savais encore si ce nouvel homme serait accueilli les bras ouvert par mon cadet, je l'espérais sincèrement...  
Son regard rencontra le mien, j'ai eut l'impression qu'il me sondait, qu'il me comprenait, après tout le même sang coule dans nos veines. Et même si jamais je ne lui avais montré le chaos qu'il y avait en moi, j'étais sûr que de ses yeux d'enfant et d'adulte maintenant il avait vu que son frère pleurait derrière son sourire d'autosuffisance.

- Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour tout ce que tu as enduré. Quand j'étais gosse, je voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez, tout m'était dû, tout devait m'être donné, et je comprenais pas pourquoi tu pleurais quand tu me pensais endormis. Je comprenais pas pourquoi ton regard devenait de plus en plus terne. Je voulais pas te faire du mal, Dean. En partant j'avais pensé que tu arrêterais de te sacrifier sans cesse pour moi, j'avais envie que tu arrêtes de ne penser qu'à moi tout le temps. Tout ce que j'ai fais ces deux dernières années c'est essayer de te prouver que j'avais plus autant besoin d'être couvé par toute ton attention. Dean, je serais heureux de découvrir ce frère que j'ai toujours imaginé. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours."

Ses paroles, je les connaissais, je les savais, mais j'étais heureux qu'il me les disent. J'étais heureux que mon frère quelque part me comprenne, sache ce que j'étais en dedans. Je souri, cette fois déterminé, quoi que la dernière phrase m'aviva un feu malsain au fond du corps. Mes doigts s'étendirent et se fermèrent les uns derrière les autres, j'ai... eut l'impression que j'allais dire ou faire un truc que je ne voulais pas, que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ni de connaitre. Des pas se rapprochèrent de moi et deux mains attrapèrent mon visage me plongeant dans un état second. Cette chose au fond de moi ne me quittera jamais. Cette envie, cette folie... J'étais encore son jouet malgré mon retour parmi les vivants. Je soupirai me laissant aller contre le corps de Castiel.

- Quelque chose à changer, Dean..."

Changer ? oui... il était vrai. Mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, visiblement au regard inquiet de Castiel, il y avait bien quelque chose d'effrayant en moi. Cette naissance me livrait une révélation inquiétante que je ne comprends encore pas aujourd'hui.

- Castiel ?"  
- Hein ?"  
- Je sais pas, tu viens de dire son nom, il te parlait ou quoi ?"  
- Non, c'est rien j'avais... juste la tête ailleurs. Je pensais... enfin oublie."  
- Ok... et le Chupacabras ?"  
- Je te suis, c'est toi le chef, Sam."

Il me regarde un peu décontenancé avant de sourire, heureux que je lui laisse de plus en plus de liberté d'action. Je suis toujours là, plus ou moins derrière son dos, mais depuis cette journée, je suis arrivé à me détacher de lui, à m'occuper d'abord de moi, de mes envies. Je dois admettre que la plus part du temps, je ne suis pas là, mais dans mes pensées, plus ces pensées chaotiques qui m'auto-détruisaient, non, celles-ci sont lumineuses comme Castiel, elles sont chaudes comme son aura dorée, elles sont tendres comme son regard bleu... j'avoue, je ne pense quasiment qu'à lui. Ce n'est pas une obsession, il n'y a rien de malsain dans ces pensées, je dirais plus... que ce sont les pensées d'une personne qui aime quelqu'un qui n'est pas toujours à ses côtés. Un soupire de frustration quitte mes lèvres, si il m'était donné de faire un vœu, je demanderais que Castiel soit mon ange particulier, qu'il ne reste qu'avec moi. C'est de l'égoïsme, il me semble, mais qu'importe. Je ricane, je suis un enfant capricieux, au même titre que Sam, je veux posséder, je veux, c'est si bon de vouloir...  
Je lâche mon burger me retournant vers Sam, observant son regard sérieux scruter son ordinateur portable. Je suis encore confus de ce qui s'est passé ce week-end, car je ne saurais définir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. En tout cas, cet "accident", n'en était pas un, enfin, c'était autre chose c'était une sorte de quitte ou double... Je fronce les sourcils, retournant m'écrouler dans mon lit tout en caressant mes lèvres machinalement. Ce week-end... j'ai... embrassé mon frère et vous savez quoi ? J 'ai détesté ça. Enfin... normal, non ?

On venait de finir une chasse tranquille si se battre contre un Leprechaum est quelque chose de tranquille, c'est encore à voir... m'enfin, on s'en était sorti indemne à part une petite contusion, vraiment rien de grave. Avant de quitter la ville, j'avais insisté à ce qu'on se fasse un ciné, le truc qu'on s'était plus fait depuis... depuis si longtemps. Un vrai ciné, dans une salle sombre, des sièges confortables, des pop corn et des gens, des vrais, ni des victimes, ni des macchabées, des gens normaux, dans un cadre normal, et pour fond sonore et visuel, un film de science fiction. Une soirée que j'aurais voulu parfaite, à près tout, c'était mon premier ciné ! On était rentré faire nos bagages, échangeant nos impressions sur les effets spéciaux du films spectaculaire qu'on venait de voir ; vous savez, ce genre de discussion que chaque personne un brin cinéphile échange juste après la séance...

- J'ai adoré le moment où le monstre surgit derrière la fille !"  
- Arrête, c'était un cafard géant, c'est pas crédible !"  
- Pourquoi ?"  
- Tu crois qu'un extra terrestre ressemble à une vulgaire blatte ?"  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Jabba the Hutt ressemble bien à une limace !"  
- ... disons que si une vie extraterrestre existe réellement, j'espère bien qu'elle ne ressemble en rien à ce que nous avons sur cette terre, ça serait décevant. Ça voudrait dire que les lois de l'évolution, sont partout pareille, imagine..."  
- Je te coupe dessuite, c'était un film, y'a pas de bonhommes verts là-haut !"  
- Tu disais bien la même chose des anges... et je te signale que tu..."  
- Ok, ok !"

Je m'étais mis à rire tandis que je balançais mon sac dans le coffre de l'Impala, cette discussion m'avait fait un bien fou, lorsque l'on souhaite plus que tout au monde devenir monsieur tout le monde, attraper un moment comme celui-ci... On était quasi prêts à se tirer de cette ville, fallait l'avouer quand même bien chiante si l'on prenait en compte que le seul bar de la ville était tenu part un petit vieux et qu'il servait de maison de retraite ambiance BINGO party tous les soirs avec bal musette en fond sonore. En remontant les escaliers du motel pour attraper mon téléphone, j'avais surpris mon frère se changer, d'habitude je faisais semblant de ne pas voir son torse, mais là, mon regard s'était scotché sur son corps, et je m'étais remis à penser à cet... sort d'amour qui me consumait de l'intérieur, à son corps contre le mien, à ces trucs qui me mettaient à chaque fois d'une humeur pour le moins chaotique. Sans un bruit je m'étais approché de lui. Ses mains mettaient un chantier pas possible dans sa chevelure longue, me permettant de suivre la ligne de sa colonne vers son jeans qui épousait un peu trop ses formes. Si j'avais accepté cet attachement à mon frère, plus je cheminais avec mon nouveau moi, plus je regardais ces fantasmes comme des aberrations. Je devais y mettre un terme, simple, net et bref. C'est pourquoi sans un mot, je lui avais tapoté l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne vers moi. J'avais à peine pris le temps de regarder son regard bleu me toiser, et d'un coup ferme des reins, je l'avait emmener avec moi vers le lit, puis plaqué sous moi. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, je lui avais roulé une pelle. Vous avez déjà essayé d'embrasser votre frère ? Si oui, vous comprendrez, si non... hé bien... c'est juste... comment dire, limite écœurant. Enfin certain d'avoir bazardés ces pensées de plus en plus choquantes, je m'étais relevé en me raclant la gorge. Mon regard l'avait observé encore allongé et choqué, et dans un sourire, je m'étais éloigné et avais démarré la voiture sans lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Et depuis ce soir là, on en avait jamais reparlé, j'ignore même si mon devoir de frère doit me pousser à lui expliquer cet acte. Dans tous les cas, aujourd'hui je me sens capable de pouvoir en parler sans me sentir trop mal à l'aise, je suis enfin réconcilié avec mon amour fraternel.

- Dean ?"  
- Hum ?"  
- Juste... je voulais te poser une question, un peu... perso."  
- Laquelle ?"  
- Es-ce que... tu... fantasmes sur moi ? Pasque ces derniers jours, tu t'es comporté bizarrement, et sérieusement, ça me... file les jetons. Je t'accepte comme tu es hein ? Mais me refais plus jamais un plan comme samedi dernier... c'était..."  
- Désolé, Sam. Tu sais ? En enfer, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, c'est compliqué à expliquer, mais dans la souffrance et les hurlements, tout ce qui m'a fait tenir, c'est toi. Mon esprit... a un peu déformé tout le reste, j'avoue, mais t'en fais pas. Le traitement de choc de samedi m'a guéri une bonne fois pour toute !"  
- Ok... j'ai même pas envie de savoir à quoi tu pensais avant ! Mais si c'est maintenant clair dans ta tête, ça me va, j'aurais pas vraiment voulu retenter un truc pareil."  
- C'était..."  
- Horrible !"  
- Répugnant !"  
- J'ai eut l'impression d'embrasser..."  
- Une goule !"  
- Wai, un truc du genre... ça m'a filé des frissons..."

J'ai éclaté de rire, finalement, il était temps d'en parler, comme quoi, avec Sam, nos esprits savent se rencontrer au bon moment. Maintenant on en rigole tous les deux, au lieux d'être dans un flou légèrement froid, qui nous obligeait de détourner les yeux lorsque nos regard se rencontraient. Un poids vient de m'être ôté.

- Je peux... te demander autre chose ?"  
- Hum ?"  
- Toi et... Castiel ? Y'a quoi au juste entre vous ?"

Je m'assois mal à l'aise, ma main glisse sur mon cuir chevelu, et malgré que je vienne de m'alléger du poids marqué fétichisme incestueux, je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler de cet amour qui me dévore. Je me sens pas à ma place, là tout à coup... Parler de Castiel... C'est bien plus compliquer que d'avouer à mon frère que j'ai fantasmé sur son corps durant mes années en enfer. Il faudra bien que j'en parle un jour, autant que ça soit aujourd'hui ! Un sourire mal à l'aise déforme mon visage, Sam, semble regretter d'avoir osé poser cette question, qui, il commence à le comprendre, ne le regarde pas vraiment. Non, Sam, il n'y a rien de secret entre nous, rien à ton sujet, ni au sujet de Lilith, en tout cas. Ce qu'il y a entre nous... J'essaye d'avaler ma salive, puis je respire lentement.

- Vous... Pour de vrai ?"

Sam me tend ce regard choqué, le même que celui de samedi dernier, à peu de choses près. De toute façon qui ne serait pas choqué de ce silence qui veut dire tout ? Ses mains ont fait un mouvement qui vient de me déclencher un frisson glacé. Nous... n'avons pas fait ça, Sam, bien que j'y pense, bien que j'en ai envie, Cas' reste un ange, et il y a des choses que je ne peux faire avec lui... Mes yeux font un arc de cercle, je n'ai aucune envie de m'éterniser sur ce sujet.

- On a rien fait si c'est ça ta question, mais ouai, enfin... tu vois."  
- C'est un..."  
- Ange ! Oui, je sais..."  
- Aussi, mais... je voulais dire que..."  
- Ha... Oui, c'est un homme... Soit pas si étonné que ça, je t'ai quand même roulé une pelle, et t'es pas une fille que je sache ! Pour dire vrai, en enfer j'ai subi des choses qui font que... ma sexualité n'est plus tout à fait la même."  
- Subi ?"

Sa question me fait pousser un grognement, je croise les bras contre mon torse, et je réfléchis. L'ancien moi n'aurait pas dit le quart de ce que je viens de dire, pourtant, c'est pas si compliqué. Les mots ne sont pas toujours facile à trouver, mais il est facile de se faire comprendre, en tout cas part mon frère. Je regarde la fenêtre, si je choisi de parler de ça, ça va surement faire remonter des trucs glauques, j'ai dit que je saurais vivre avec, mais pourtant je les fuis depuis ma naissance. Je soupire, je viens de choisir de lui en parler, je viens de choisir de livrer une autre part de ces atrocités à celui que j'aime oui, mais d'un amour fraternel et immuable. Et pendant que je chasse les cris, les relents amers qui viennent parasiter ma mémoire, pendant que j'entends Alistair m'ordonner de faire ces choses...

- En enfer, j'ai... travaillé pour Alistair. Disons qu'après m'avoir battu en pensant sortir de là, j'ai capitulé. Une éternité de souffrance ça change un homme, aussi résistant qu'il puisse être. De victime je suis passé à bourreau, d'humain, je suis passé à démon. Tu vois, je viens de t'avouer que, en enfer... ben... tu étais un peu mon garde fou et plus encore... Alistair a des moyens de pression psychologique assez... efficaces. C'était pas dur de me faire faire n'importe quoi en utilisant ta voix, ton corps... une image parfaite de toi qui m'était offerte. Imagine, après des années de douleurs et de sévices, on t'offre tout ce que tu désires le plus, on t'offre de l'amour, de la gentillesse, une trêve merveilleuse. On te laisse enfin dormir, on te laisse enfin profiter d'un moment de paix, avec la personne que tu crois aimer de toutes tes forces. Et puis, on te menace de t'enlever tout ça si tu n'obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil. Je peux te jurer Sam, que tu vends ton âme et que tu fais tout ce qu'on te demande, tout pour ne pas retourner dans le chaudron. Je dépendais de toi, enfin de lui pour être exacte, dans sa bonté comme dans son sadisme. J'ai offert mon... corps à cette chose, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que c'est encore le bordel en moi. Quand je te regarde je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a fait, et j'ai été loin de haïr tout ce qu'il... Alors oui, j'ai des pulsions de merde quand je te regarde, mais c'est pas forcément parce que j'ai envie de toi ou que j'ai des envies incestueuses. C'est imprégné en moi, d'ailleurs ça à failli me tuer ce truc. Faut que tu me donnes encore un peu de temps petit-frère, que ma raison me revienne complètement, sans être entaché par ce que j'ai vécu là-bas."

Des images remontent lentement, des images de lui et de moi, de mon soumission et du plaisir qu'il faisait naître en moi, dans ses tortures, dans ses violes. Je n'arrivent pas à croire que j'aimais ça. Mais tout ceci est loin maintenant. Je fais un rapide sourire chassant tout ça, aujourd'hui, je suis quelqu'un d'autre et tout ceci ne m'atteint plus. Je regarde Sam, perplexe, il m'envoie un drôle de sourire.

- Tu es sûr ?"  
- De ?"  
- De vouloir oublier ?"

J'hausse un sourcil, le rictus malsain sur les lèvres de mon frère me fait trembler de l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas Sam, ce sourire, je ne l'ai jamais vu sur ses lèvres, mais je le connais, comme je connais ce regard qui me transperce et qui m'ôte la raison. Je connais cet homme qui maintenant debout s'approche de moi. Son regard amusé me détail, bel et si bien que je me sens tout à coup pris d'une chaire de poule, non... ça ne peut pas être lui, ce n'est pas possible !

- Parce que..."  
- Quoi !"  
- Parce que je sais au fond de toi que tout ça, c'est faux ! Dean, je te connais, mieux que tu ne le penses, je sais... je sais qui tu es au fond de toi. Tu es comme moi, Dean... maintenant, on est à égalité toi et moi. Alistair a fait de toi mon égal."  
- De quoi ?"  
- Réveille toi, Dean, réveille toi !"

Son regard me clou sur le lit, je sens quelque chose s'agiter en moi lorsqu'il se déshabille et s'installe sur moi comme un serpent. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je n'arrive plus à... J'ai peur...  
Tant que je suis auprès de Castiel je ne me rends pas compte à quel point ce côté sombre me dévore. Mais plus ce coté de sadisme ou d'auto-destruction, non, c'est autre chose. Plongé le nez dans un bouquin, je rêve de chaire et de sang, devant un film gore je me repais des cris, des hurlements. L'amour que je pensais éprouver pour mon frère n'est qu'une chimère de plus car je ne pense plus qu'à faire de lui ce qu'Alistair à fait de moi...

Je m'enfonce dans les draps, amusé par ce que Sam est en train de faire, mais je n'ai le loisir de le laisser s'amuser avec moi, car c'est à moi que revient ce droit, n'es-ce pas... petit frère.

Quelque chose de brûlant m'a fait pousser un cri diabolique, je n'ai compris qu'après quelques secondes que cette brûlure n'était que le contact de Castiel qui me maintenait fermement par les deux bras, pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi me fait-il aussi mal ? Jamais n'ai ressenti ce genre de brûlure, il me fait peur, comme si... il était capable de me tuer, je m'arrache vivement de ses bras pour me coller contre le mur et l'observer comme une atrocité. C'est un réflexe de pure protection, qui me fait regarder la porte et je me mets à courir, comme si je voulais échapper au diable en personne, mais cette chose est déjà en train de me rattraper, c'est si... chaud, sa lumière m'aveugle, me consume dans une douleur lancinante, je vois des larmes glisser sur mes joues puis je m'écroule par terre. Sam qui a accourru vers moi se penche en hurlant mon nom. Je suis incapable de faire ou dire quoi que se soit, je suis paralyser par une force qui est en train de me détruire, je le regarde frapper Castiel qui impassible me tient fermement clouer à terre. Son regard bleu a disparu sous un regard noir qui me juge et m'épie avec mépris.

- Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !"

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois, perforant ma chaire, je n'arrive plus a respirer, je n'arrive plus a... que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Castiel me veut du mal ? Du sang glisse de mes lèvres, un sifflement me broie le crâne, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Cas' ? Es-ce qu'il t'on obligé à me faire ça ? Es-ce par ce que je t'ai souillé ? Je l'ignore, mais j'ai mal, mal de le voir me regarder comme ça.  
Lorsque je réouvre les yeux, j'arrive à discerner Sam, qui pleure dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur la table Castiel me regarde à nouveau avec un regard bienveillant. Je... ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé un peu plus tôt, mais visiblement ce n'est pas Castiel qui me dira quoi que ce soit. Sans un mot, je me lève et me dirige vers Sam, mais le regard qu'il m'envoie me paralyse sur place. Que s'est-il passé pour que mon propre frère pose sur moi un regard remplis de terreur ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Mes souvenirs son décousu et, d'ailleurs je ne me souvient de rien, rien à part le regard sombre de Castiel et cette peur, comme si l'homme que j'aime avait essayé de me tuer... Sam sèche ses larmes d'un revers de main, puis me sourit m'attirant dans ses bras pour m'y serrer un peu trop fort pour que je ne m'inquiète pas doublement.

- Ça va ?"  
- Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"  
- Oui, ça va, t'inquiète, il s'est rien passé, c'était rien. Je sais pas toi, mais je crève de faim, aller vient !"

Castiel nous regarde et saute lestement de la table pour nous accompagner dehors. Dans la chambre, on croitait qu'on s'est battu les traces par terres... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a brulé le parquet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stairway to He... ll !  
2**

* * *

On ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé, d'ailleurs on m'a vivement emmené manger un bout, et puis je me suis retrouvé chez Bobby, affublé d'une nounou emplumée. Sam est parti chasser avec l'Oncle Bob, en me laissant en compagnie de Castiel qui a évité tout bavardage jusqu'à maintenant. A mes interrogations, il n'a rien répondu de pertinent, et cette façon de toujours rester vague m'a mis sur les nerfs, je dois l'avouer. J'ai longtemps été comme ça, mais perso, je déteste qu'on me cache quelque chose ! Surtout si ce quelque chose à un rapport avec moi. Et plus j'essayais de me souvenir plus ma mémoire se faisait confuse, d'ailleurs en observant Castiel je me suis mis à douter qu'il était lui aussi en train de fouiller ma mémoire et boucher les accès aux flash qui me restaient.

Je soupire de rage, mais c'est Castiel qui me fait face, un simple regard dans la mer de ses yeux, pour que je fonde et que je ne me mette pas à lui gueuler dessus comme du poisson pourri. Savent-ils qu'ils sont en train de me rendre dingue à me cacher ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Car au fond de moi je sais que c'est quelque chose de grave, assez grave pour que Castiel me tende un regard que j'ai pris pour une menace...

Saoulé par le silence, je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine j'ai besoin d'un verre, car la journée va être longue. Un verre de whisky à la main, je reviens dans le salon, Castiel n'a pas bougé de son perchoir et continue de m'observer avec attention. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé le silence, d'ailleurs, je m'empresse d'allumer la radio et de laisser la basse d'un groupe de rock remplir la pièce.  
Ça fait maintenant deux heures que l'on se regarde en chien de faïence, sans bouger, chacun assis d'un côté de la pièce, alors, résigné, je me lève pour m'approcher de lui et le serrer dans mes bras. Si il ne me parle pas, autant qu'on profite de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Je ferme les yeux, mais les réouvre bien vite car mes bras se referment dans du vide, Castiel est de l'autre coté de la pièce et me toise d'un regard froid. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour qu'il me fuit de la sorte ? C'est par ce que... j'ai...

- On ferait mieux d'éviter ça pour quelque temps."

Bien sûr... autant qu'il me dise clairement, je peux pas, après tout tu es un humain et moi un ange, ça n'a aucun sens... etc etc...

- Rien à voir."  
- Arrête de lire mes pensées !"  
- Désolé, je n'y peux rien, tu es trop près de moi pour que je les ignore."  
- Dis plutôt que t'es dans mon crâne pour surveiller ce qui s'y passe, au cas où je me souviendrais d'hier !"

Castiel semble piqué au vif par mon attitude et mon air revêche. Mais qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que je dise amen et que j'attende qu'il veuille bien à nouveau me reparle ou me toucher comme avant ? Je soupire m'écoulant contre le mur, et pendant les trois heures durant lesquelles nous sommes restés ensemble on ne s'est ni regardé, ni reparlé, à croire qu'hier j'avais perdu quelque chose d'important, à croire que j'avais perdu l'amour qu'il me portait. Un soupire glisse entre mes lèvres, j'entends Bobby et Sam parler de leur chasse en rigolant, ils sont dans le salon, faisant un récapitulatif de leur mission, pensant que j'en ai à faire quelque chose, mais pas du tout, d'ailleurs, je me relève en grognant et je sors.  
Jusqu'à hier tout allait bien, je m'étais fait à ma nouvelle vie, à mon nouveau moi, mais visiblement quelque chose a cloché dans tout ça, leurs regards à la fois fuyant et compatissant me donne envie de vomir.

- Dean ?"  
- Lâche-moi !"  
- Dean..."  
- Me traitez pas comme un gosse, surtout pas toi ! Quoi qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Savoir pourquoi tu m'as regardé comme ça, pourquoi j'ai eut peur de toi à ce point là ! Ils t'ont demandé de me tuer ou quoi ? A chaque fois que tu fais de tels mystères c'est que les hautes instances te l'ont demandé, ou qu'ils t'ont lessivé le cerveau ! Je voudrais croire que c'est ça, mais plus vous gardez le silence plus j'ai l'impression que ça vient de moi, que j'ai fait un truc horrible !"  
- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Dean ! Et crois-moi si on me demandait de mettre un terme à ta vie, même si ça devait m'en coûter mes ailes, je ne le ferais pas. Pas toi, Dean, maintenant tu m'es spéciale et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, que ce soit mes supérieurs ou Dieu lui-même. Je veillerais à rester dans leur bons papiers jusqu'à ce que ta mission soit terminée pour pouvoir te couvrir si besoin."  
- Et quand notre mission sera terminée ?"

Castiel fronce les sourcils, cette question est stupide. Lorsque Lilith et Lucifer retourneront dans le néant, les anges n'auront plus besoin de venir dans le monde humain autant de fois, je ne le reverrais certainement plus, d'ailleurs je vois bien à son regard qu'il sera obligé de me quitter le moment venu et que je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais.

- Je te l'ai dit... je ne pourrais pas être toujours auprès de toi."  
- Ouai... vos fichues règles, quand tout sera fini on te rappellera là-haut, et tu redeviendras leur chien."

L'ange fait un demi tour, puis repart se percher sur le toit d'une voiture observant les alentours ainsi que Bobby qui venait certainement me chercher. Son expression est mitigée, je ne dis pas là que je comprends toujours Castiel en l'observant, après tout ce n'est pas un être humain, et ses émotions sont très différentes de nôtres, pourtant, j'arrive de temps en temps à comprendre son visage car son regard est impénétrable.

- Quand tout sera fini... tu sais, les anges peuvent aussi choisir, nous ne sommes pas tous des pions entre leur mains, je peux choisir de tomber."  
- Tomber ?"  
- Devenir un humain."  
- Te déchoir ? T'es malade !"  
- C'est la seule solution que j'ai, si tu veux que je reste auprès de toi."  
- Si je veux... et toi, que veux-tu ?"

Cas' me tend un sourire vague, je crois comprendre que cette question, il ne peut y répondre, même si il en brûle d'envie. La possession, l'envie, ce n'est pas très... angélique. Non, c'est bien trop humain, pour que Castiel puisse y penser.

- Ce que je veux ? Je te veux heureux, Dean. Moi je pourrais toujours veiller sur toi de là haut. Je pourrais toujours me glisser dans tes rêves pour venir te parler, ou m'assurer que tout va bien. Mais... je ne pourrais plus toucher. C'est quelque chose de fascinant pourtant. Sentir... une consistance... ça n'existe pas, enfin pas là haut."  
- A quoi sert une vie si l'on ne peut pas toucher et être touché, si on ne peut pas aimer, boire une bière, baiser, même... j'ai aucune envie d'aller finir ma vie chez vous, merci... je dirais bien, je préfère encore l'enfer, mais bon... Aller Cas', vient..."

Je suis las, je passe un coup sur l'essieu de ma caisse et me retourne vers lui, j'ai vraiment envie de sentir sa présence contre moi, mais à nouveau, l'ange se défile et va rejoindre Bobby sur le pas de la porte.

- Il serait plus judicieux d'aller manger, Dean..."

Ma main ressert le chiffon qu'elle tient, je sens une rage sourde soulever ma cage thoracique. Passe encore les mensonges, passe encore les silences, passe encore pleins de choses, mais pourquoi diable refuse-t-il de me toucher, alors qu'il vient clairement de me dire qu'il serait prêt à perdre ses ailes pour moi ? Je donne un coup de pompe dans le pneu de l'Impala et je marche à sa suite, en passant la porte d'entrée ma main fait un mouvement rapide, glissant à peine dans ses cheveux. L'ange fait un rapide pas en arrière, mais j'ai le temps de sentir sa chevelure fraiche glisser entre mes doigts et de ressentir une vive brûlure. Mes doigts sont rouges comme s'ils venaient de glisser dans une flamme.

- Dean, ça va ?"

Je suis tétanisée devant le regard de l'ange, je comprends enfin ce qu'il se passe, je comprends enfin que ce n'est pas lui qui évite tout contact, et qu'il ne m'esquive que pour me protéger de quelque chose, de lui pour être exacte. Ma main se referme, faisant craquer la peau de mes doigts, la douleur, je la connais maintenant, ce n'est pas une petite brûlure qui va me faire tourner de l'œil. Cependant, maintenant je regarde Castiel avec un nouveau regard, car j'ai maintenant une petite idée sur ce qui m'arrive.  
Assis en bout de table, je touche à peine au burger pleins d'oignons qui me fait face, et malgré l'insistance qu'ils ont pour me faire manger, je n'ai pas d'appétit, à la place, je garde mes yeux braqués sur Castiel. Nos regards se sont fondus dès le début de l'échange mais aucun de nous deux n'a eut la désobligeance de couper ce lien, on ne fait que se regarder depuis quelques longues minutes, sans se parler, sans même avoir de connexion spirituello-ché pas quoi !

- Dean ? Cas' ? Ça va vous deux ?"

Je ne prendrais pas le risque de détourner les yeux vers mon frère, j'ignore pourquoi, j'ai besoin de réponses et si Castiel peut venir en chercher en moi, c'est moi qui vais aller en chercher en lui. Et c'est ainsi que consciemment, j'essaye d'entrer dans sa conscience. Son regard bleu me surveille avec attention, il semble sourire sous les efforts que je fais pour entrer. Mais pénétrer la conscience d'un ange n'est pas sans danger, surtout si on ne sait pas quoi chercher. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver, à la première tentative c'est un chant perçant, un peu comme sa voix qui avait failli me faire péter le cerveau quand il m'a ramené d'entre les morts. Ok, ça fait un mal de chien, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me stopper.

- Dean, tu ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas conseillé pour un humain de... de..."

Sa lèvre prend un pli que je ne lui connais pas, il ne semble pas apprécier ce que je suis en train de faire, cela dit je m'en moque, je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé hier soir.  
Ma mâchoire me fait mal, mon regard s'est perdu sur Sam, qui me regarde stupéfait, j'imagine que Bobby vient de m'en mettre une car, je vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu me mettre un coup de poing aussi tonique. En face de moi Castiel tremble comme un enfant, il essaye de se lever, mais s'écrase sur le sol comme s'il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes. La scène semble cotonneuse, comme celle d'hier, ce qui attire mon regard, c'est les fenêtres, elles sont toutes brisées...

- Castiel, ça va ? Ça va aller ?"

La main de l'ange repousse vivement Sam je le regarde impuissant tomber entre les bras de Bobby et chercher ce qui semble être un souffle. Je me lève abruptement de ma chaise comme si elle venait de me bruler au deuxième degrés puis je tourne un regard sur ceux qui sont dans la pièce, pourquoi diable, je vois... les choses comme si je les regardais... différemment... ? Ma main essuie le sang qui goute de mon nez, l'intrusion dans Castiel est en train de faire frire mon esprit, mais quelque part, je me sens horriblement heureux de voir l'ange souffrir sous mon regard.

- Dean... sort de moi, je t'en prie !"

Ce que je vois... C'est ainsi qu'un ange observe le monde ? Sam semble si différent, si sombre, Bobby ressemble à lui-même... mais c'est comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Toutes les choses, tous les meubles ainsi que les bris de verres par terre semblent tellement... parfait. Si c'est ainsi que voient les anges, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas tous déchus. Je m'approche de Castiel, il brille de milles feux, je dois être le seul à le voir, là, bouillant et doré comme un soleil entre les bras d'Oncle Bob, moi qui sait ce qu'est un contact, ne rien sentir sous mes doigts en effleurant sa lumière est un véritable choc. Observer, toujours observer, ne jamais toucher, ne jamais rien ressentir qu'un émerveillement perpétuel pour le travail de leur père. Regarder jour après jour les êtres complexes que leur père a aimé deux fois plus qu'eux, au point de les laisser mener leur vie comme ils le désiraient. La liberté que nous avons acquis face à Dieu... comme ils doivent nous envier. Je comprends mieux, pourquoi ils sont nombreux à s'être déchu par leur propre volonté. Ce n'est pas une vie qu'ils mènent... Parmi tout ça, je vois des flash de moi, je ressens cet amour profond, bien différent de celui que je lui porte, et je vois...

- Dean, ça va ?"  
- De ?"  
- Hein ?"

Sam se lève et me regarde quelque peu inquiet, il fait un rapide sourire puis baisse le regard vers le sol. Il semble mal à l'aise, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'approcher de mon lit et de me renvoyer un sourire franc.

- Je... désolé, ça doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenir..."  
- Quoi !"  
- Dean ? tu te sens bien ?"  
- De quoi ?"  
- Tu m'entends, Dean ?"

Mon frère me regarde sans comprendre ce qui se passe, normal, comment pourrait-il savoir qu'à cet instant je l'entends me dire des choses... qu'il ne me dit pas, comment pourrait-il savoir que je suis victime d'une hallucination et que je le vois présentement, s'approcher de moi et me déclencher une peur que je n'ai pas gouté depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'est pas Sam que je vois, mais Alistair dans son "costume de Sam". Crispé sur le lit, je ne peux pas le voir qui essaye de me sortir de ma transe, je ne peux pas comprendre que le frère que je renverse dans mon lit n'est pas celui que je regarde désormais avec un regard aussi sombre que la nuit. Sam essaye de se défaire de mon étreinte, mais je ne le laisse pas partir. D'ailleurs un sourire déforme mon visage au moment où je le clous sur le lit par une volonté malsaine qui me pousse à vouloir le violer. Mes mains le déshabillent et glissent lentement sur son corps, mes ongles marquent sa chaire, et poussant un rire sinistre je me prépare à m'enfoncer en lui tandis qu'il me supplie du regard de le laisser.  
Quelque chose de brûlant m'a fait pousser un cri, m'empêchant par la-même d'accomplir mon sombre dessein, je lâche Sam qui en profite pour sortir du lit et se réfugier plus loin. Je ne comprends qu'après quelques secondes que cette brûlure n'est que le contact de Castiel qui me maintient fermement par les deux bras. Ma peau se consume sous ses doigts angéliques, je regarde cet ange avec angoisse car je sais très bien qu'il est une arme mortelle pour moi. Je profite de la stupeur qui l'habite pour fuir, je cours en direction de la porte, mais déjà il m'obstrue la sortie. Sa lumière m'aveugle, me consume dans une douleur lancinante, je vois des larmes glisser sur mes joues puis je m'écroule par terre, incapable de supporter ce contact plus longtemps. Sam se penche en hurlant mon nom, dans son regard de petit frère, je ne vois que de l'inquiétude pour ce que je suis, ce qui m'arrive. Et voyant mon corps se consumer de l'intérieur, il s'élance sur Castiel pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il me maintient à terre en me regardant avec tout le mépris que peut avoir un ange face à ce que je suis à ce moment là : un démon.

- Arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !"

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans le bois, perforant ma chaire, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je n'arrive plus à... Du sang glisse de mes lèvres, un sifflement me broie le crâne, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Il essaye de m'exorciser de ce corps, de me faire disparaître, mais il comprend rapidement que me faire disparaître tuera aussi l'humain que je suis, alors il me lâche du regard.

Je suis debout dans le salon de Bobby, ça doit faire un moment que je suis sorti de Castiel puisqu'il se tient à nouveau debout et qu'il a retrouvé son calme. Sam m'observe, Bobby, lui, préfère se mettre au ménage sans dire un seul mot. Ils ont du être victimes d'un spectacle peu commun...

- Dean... je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes de ça."  
- Je ?"  
- Libre à toi de ne jamais le laisser ressortir. Alistair a eut le temps malheureusement de te transmuer. Je pensais que le démon avait avorté et que tu n'aurais pas à subir ça. Mais visiblement Alistair ne voulait pas que tu quittes l'enfer sans emmener un souvenir."  
- Transmuer ?"  
- Ruby, tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle était... humaine avant."  
- Lilith l'a transmuer, avant de la renvoyer dans le monde humain. Évidemment, elle n'a pas subi de résurrection divine, donc pour toi, ce n'était plus qu'un démon parmi tant d'autre... mais..."  
- Tu veux dire que je suis comme Ruby à la seule différence près que j'ai un corps à moi tout seul ?"  
- En effet, et si ton corps venait à mourir... ça tuerait aussi le démon, il est pris au piège, avec toi, dans ton corps."  
- La bonne blague !"  
- Dean..."  
- On peut le sceller ? le... je sais pas moi, mais je veux pas vivre avec ça toute ma vie !"  
- C'est ton démon, tu l'as accepté Dean, si tu te souviens du nom qu'Alistair t'as donné, alors... tu pourras le combattre."  
- Si je perds ?"

Le regard de Cas' se fait tout à coup sombre, je viens de comprendre, il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que se soit. Si le démon gagne ils n'auront plus besoin de moi pour sauver le monde, on m'abbatra comme le démon que je serais. Je soupire, conscient que la vie peinarde que j'arrivais à entrevoir ne va pas être facile à atteindre et que le sort m'en veut un peu apparement.  
Un sourire satisfait étire mes lèvres car je ne le laisserais jamais gagner ce corps est mien ! Sans un mot je fais demi tour pour me diriger dehors, il me faut du calme, du calme pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire de mon autre moi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stairway to He... ll !  
3**

* * *

Le soleil me fait mal aux yeux, je cale sur mon nez une paire de lunettes de soleil, la lumière me dérange de plus en plus, j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai été voir un médecin, oui, oui, un ophtalmologue, tout du moins j'y ai été trainé par mon frère, m'enfin ! Je n'ai rien, mais mes yeux ne supportent plus la lumière directe du soleil qui me file des maux de crâne assez important. Je regarde vaguement la route, d'un air totalement détaché, Sam conduit l'Impala depuis trois heures et je me fiche totalement de ne pas être derrière le volant, tant qu'il me noie pas le moteur ou me fait une rayure, même sur les pare-chocs, ça serait une déclaration de mort.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?"

Je fais un mouvement de main signifiant à mon frère de se taire, nous partons dans le Michigan pour une histoire de chien revenant, j'ai encore du mal à croire à cette histoire saugrenue qu'un homme aurait vu un chien fantôme hanter sa chambre d'hôtel ; au point qu'il ait sauté par la fenêtre du troisième étage d'un motel d'une petite ville répondant au doux nom de Menominee. Drôle de nom avais-je pensé et pensé-je à chaque fois que je relis cet article. Mon regard délaisse le bout de papier puis glisse sur mon frère, un sourire en coin ourle mes lèvres, malgré moi, car j'ignore ce qui l'a déclenché.

- Merde !"

Mon frère vient de faire une embardée sur l'asphalte me propulsant contre le tableau de bord de ma caisse, un grognement sinistre me sort de mes pensées sanguinaires, à propos du chanteur qui marmonne une chanson infecte au gout de pop mielleuse et j'observe Sam avec un regard insistant avant de tourner la tête à l'arrière, puisqu'il fait la moue face au rétroviseur.  
Castiel est affalé sur la banquette arrière, une sourire étranger sur le visage, on voit rarement un ange sourire, et d'ailleurs ça me parait complètement surréaliste, de le voir là, affalé comme un beau diable, dans ma caisse avec un sourire proche de la béatitude et un air encore plus négligé dans l'accoutrement, que d'habitude. Si j'avais les idées mal placées et elles le sont définitivement, je penserais qu'il vient de se taper un joli petit lot, entre deux bières, dans les toilettes d'un bar. Ha, je devrais arrêter de penser à ça, moi ! Je chasse mes souvenirs de la veille, avec cette rousse que j'ai pris contre le mur des chiottes puis je regarde la route en remettant mes lunettes, comme il faut. Les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, je regarde l'ange via le rétroviseur accompagné d'un sourire pervers.

- Dis-moi, qu'es-ce qui te réjouit autant, mon ange ?"

Son regard bleu se tourne lentement, mais sûrement vers moi, allongeant son sourire à la limite de la concupiscence qui éveille en moi un frisson bestial. Merde ! Je détourne les yeux, les plongeant cette fois sur la route. Sam nous regarde tout les deux d'un regard inquisiteur, comme si l'air de Castiel avait quelque chose à voir avec mon escapade d'hier dans le bar. J'hausse les épaules en soupirant.

- J'ai trouvé un exorcisme qui devrait marcher, Dean. J'ai du m'éparpiller sur plusieurs plans, mais je suis pas mécontent du résultat. Je peux te guérir."

Me guérir ? Et si je ne veux pas ? Je vis très bien pour l'instant. Soit, je suis excité pour un rien, soit, j'ai envie sérieusement de torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivre, ce chanteur de mes deux qui baragouine des chansons d'amour merdiques, qui fusille mes oreilles avec ces làlàlà grotesques. Grognant, je vire le lecteur MP3 de mon cher frère et je mets fin au saignement interne de mes oreilles.

- Sérieux, tu peux conduire, mais je m'occupe de la musique, si tu veux pas que je t'écrase la cervelle sur ce volant."

Le regard de mon frère me scrute un moment, choqué, non, je n'ai pas dit ça pour rigoler, je le pense vraiment ! Je suis à deux doigts de me laisser tenter par l'appel des ossements qui se brisent sous une poigne de fer.

- Ha ? Et faut faire quoi Cas ?"

Après m'avoir regardé profondément, trop profondément pour que je le laisse effeuiller ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de moi, l'ange se tourne vers mon frère, le regard grave.

- Je vous emmène en Égypte, il est temps."  
- Même pas en rêve ! T'as pas l'air de te rappeler que t'as failli me tuer la dernière fois que tu as essayé un truc pareil ! De plus, je vais bien, j'ai tué personne, je me nourris pas de sang de démon, comme certains et qui plus est... je me suis jamais senti en aussi meilleure forme ! Alors sérieux, vos idées farfelues d'extraction, d'exorcisme ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vous vous les mettez au cul."

Sam me fusille du regard, Castiel fait un mouvement sur la banquette en soupirant et moi, je maintiens ma position, pas de truc de merde sur moi ce soir, IM-PO-SSi-BLE ! On part pour un chien fantôme, je veux pas rater ça !

- Dean... tu vas pas bien, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte..."

J'hausse à nouveau les épaules et dans un mouvement brusque mon corps rejoint celui de l'ange à l'arrière, mes lèvres se referment sur celles de Castiel et je lui roule le plus beau patin de sa vie, avant de m'écrouler dans ses bras et soupirer de contentement.

- Maintenant tu te la fermes, je veux pas me faire exorciser, je vais bien, tu vois bien que tu ne me fais plus rien, ta présence ne m'indispose pas, et je crame pas sur place. J'ai juste une putain de migraine !"

Ses pupilles rétractées m'observent avec surprise, ses mains glissent maintenant contre mon corps et il me serre fortement contre son torse en souriant. Ça doit faire presque deux semaines qu'on a pas pu se toucher, car à chaque fois, on se faisait mutuellement mal. Mais j'ai remarqué que depuis quelque jours, son essence ne me dérangeait presque plus. Je ne l'ai même pas senti arriver dans la voiture alors qu'un frisson de quasi dégout me prenait de part en part à peine avait-il le temps d'apparaître devant mon regard humain.  
Ma main glisse dans sa chevelure, si je m'écoutais, je ferais de Sam le spectateur fortuit et forcé d'une déviance fraternelle extrêmement hardcore en compagnie d'un ange, sur la banquette arrière de la voiture familiale. Un spectacle que les yeux de mon frère, braqués sur le rétroviseur semblent presque redouter. Deux semaines, c'est long, trop long, je regarde Castiel dans les yeux, puis je glisse mon visage dans le creux de son cou, mordillant sa chaire entre mes dents d'une façon tellement suggestive que je sens son corps frissonner puis se tendre tandis que ma main glisse entre ses jambes remontant lentement à la rencontre de...

- Hey, pas dans la bagnole pendant que je conduis, bordel, si vous êtes en manque à ce point, on s'arrête dans un motel et je vous laisse une heure de bon temps, mais sérieux..."  
- En manque ?"

Rah ! Je me redresse, regardant l'ange avec un regard consterné. Sur certains points, il n'évoluera certainement jamais. Je me contente de glisser mon visage contre la vitre à mes côtés et de regarder bovinement le paysage, sans me soucier outre mesure de tout ce qui se passe.  
Un sourire fend mes lèvres à l'idée que Castiel, maintenant assis comme il faut, n'arrête pas de gesticuler sur le siège. Sa main desserre sa cravate et comme mal à l'aise, il continue de faire des mouvements nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les jambes, soudainement rouge. Je sens sa chaleur monter d'un cran, il irradie, je suis sûr que même Sam vient de s'en rendre compte, car il vient de relever le regard de la route et observe Castiel à travers le rétroviseur comme pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Ça va pas, Cas ?"

Il fait un mouvement évasif de la main, essayant d'esquiver la question, elle glisse maintenant dans sa chevelure et l'ange s'apprête à s'envoler, mais ma main le stoppe avant qu'il ne s'enfuit se terrer dans un endroit sacré et abandonner sa carcasse humaine qu'il ne contrôle plus.

- Fuis pas."  
- Je dois..."  
- Rien du tout, tu restes."

Un sourire énigmatique allonge mes lèvres, mon regard glisse sur le rétroviseur, intimant Sam de la fermer, je m'aperçois qu'une lueur rouge y danse et que mon cadet, surpris, détourne le regard et se concentre sur la route. Si il dit quoi que se soit, je le tue, je pense qu'il a compris et qu'il fera celui qui ne voit et n'entend rien. J'éprouve un malsain plaisir à l'idée de savoir que mon frère entendra ce qui va se dérouler à quelques centimètres de lui. Je ricane silencieusement et dans un mouvement lent mon torse glisse sur la banquette. Ma main gauche ouvre la braguette du pantalon de l'ange et je fais de la place entre ses jambes pour me positionner comme il se doit. Sa respiration est tout à coup saccadée, sa chaleur est de plus en plus brulante, mais elle ne me fait pas mal, je l'aspire comme si je m'en sustentais avec un sourire serein. Ma langue glisse sur sa chaire qui pulse d'envie, je dépose un baiser sur l'extrémité de son membre qui le fait pousser un gémissement de tous les diables. L'ange ne semble pas gêné de se montrer en spectacle, comme ça, devant Dean et de lui montrer son visage marqué par le plaisir qui roule maintenant sur le dossier de la banquette, à présent que j'ai englouti son membre et qu'il glisse au fond de ma gorge, caressé sensuellement par ma langue qui jubile de le mettre dans un état pareil.  
L'ange commence à se laisser prendre au jeu, sa main gauche flatte mes reins et sa droite vient de se perdre dans ma chevelure, poussant mon visage dans un va et vient de plus en plus rapide, sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme effréné alors que ses gémissements se perdent dans l'habitacle de la voiture et mettent de plus en plus mal à l'aise mon cadet qui fait quelques mouvements nerveux derrière le volant. Serait-il excité par la voix de l'ange ? Castiel exerce une pression plus intense à la base de ma nuque, je sens l'habitacle vibrer sous le chant étouffé de ses ailes, sa voix étrangement entêtante me baigne d'un plaisir immoral, alors que son corps se cambre et qu'un gémissement plus fort et diablement jouissif baigne l'habitacle de la voiture d'une nature quasiment aphrodisiaque.  
Je relève le visage, nettoyant mes lèvres de ma langue, la vision de mon visage le fait frémir, sa main glisse langoureusement sur mon visage et un sourire éclot doucement sur ses lèvres angéliques que je happe dans un baiser tendre. Ses mains me tirent vers lui, j'ai juste le temps de jeter une œillade sur le rétroviseur pour voir le visage rouge de mon frère nous épier d'une façon détournée qui me fait sourire diablement. Et maintenant assis sur les cuisses de l'ange, je lui souris embrassant son front, ses lèvres, d'un amour qui me ronge les entrailles.

- Je t'aime."

Ces mots glissent de mes lèvres, mais je ne les pense pas, tout du moins pas cette partie de moi. Mon regard s'agrandit lorsque l'ange m'attrape les poignets et me jette violemment sur la banquette. Je ne savais Castiel si sauvage. Un grognement aguicheur me prend, j'avoue, je ne dirais pas non si Castiel avait l'envie de me culbuter sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, je dirais même amène. Mes dents pincent légèrement mes lèvres, mais l'ange secoue la tête comme consterné, plongeant une main à l'intérieur de mon corps.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui tu es !"

Je plisse les yeux, surpris par ce revirement de situation, a-t-il compris ? Sait-il ? Je rigole en le regardant avec affection tandis que je plonge dans les tréfonds de l'inconscient de mon hôte qui pousse un gémissement plaintif.

- T'as fini, mais, lâche-moi !"

Mon poing s'abat sur le visage de l'ange qui sort de mon corps, m'observant avec une once d'étonnement.

- T'as une drôle de façon de me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait, sérieux !"

Glissant ma main contre mes lèvres, je lui souris puis je tourne mon visage vers la vitre regardant le paysage défiler devant nous. J'aperçois mon reflet qui brille devant mon regard, je lui envoie un signe discret, souriant, car je suis plutôt heureux d'avoir eut tout à coup la hardiesse de faire une telle chose. Étrangement, ça me met pas du tout mal à l'aise, vis-à-vis de mon frère qui fait tout à coup semblant d'être seul dans cette voiture, je souris, oui, heureux d'être enfin moi, dans ma totalité, dans notre totalité. Un clin d'œil est adressé à mon reflet et je me mets tout à coup à rire à gorge déployée.

- Dean... Quel est son nom ?"  
- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu le tues ?"  
- Ne le laisse pas gagner."  
- Et si... j'avais envie qu'il gagne, tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Si j'aimais cette vie qu'il m'offre ?"  
- Alors ça sera sans moi, Dean."  
- Comme tu veux."

Je suis tout aussi étonné de ce que je viens de dire, qu'il ne l'est lui-même. Mon regard le scrute, comme si j'essayais de comprendre mes mots, aux travers de son regard. Il secoue la tête négativement puis s'enfonce dans la banquette en grognant.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?"

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, et en quel honneur lui répondrais-je ? Peut-être que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ignore quoi lui répondre. Je me fiche pas de lui, mais tout est si compliqué.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça, alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça, si c'est pour me jeter juste après ?"

Sa voix est tout à coup faible, j'arque un sourcil me rendant compte que ses yeux sont noyés de larmes et qu'il regarde ces mêmes mains qui ont caressé mon corps quelques instants plus tôt. Je soupire, me tournant vers lui, loin de moi l'envie de lui faire du mal.

- Parce que j'en avais envie et que ton corps aussi, bien que je ne suis pas certain que l'ange ait eut les mêmes envies que le corps qui l'abrite. Mais bon... et puis, y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien, n'es-ce pas ?"

Un de mes doigts glisse dans sa chevelure, c'est pas tout à fait comme ça que j'avais envie de placer mes mots, pas du tout comme ça d'ailleurs ! Je grogne pour la forme et ce n'est ni adressé à Sam qui regarde de temps en temps la scène, ni même pour Castiel. C'est pour l'autre, il se reconnaitra. Ma main glisse dans la chevelure de l'ange et je glisse un nouveau "je t'aime" contre sa nuque.

- Par ce que je le pense. Me demande pas de choisir entre cette vie que j'ai devant moi et toi, je suis incapable de le faire. Es-ce si mal ? Castiel ? C'est en train de devenir moi, ça ne te fera jamais de mal, jamais. Je le jure sur la tête de cette pauvre Impala, et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'après toi et Sam, c'est le chose à laquelle je tiens le plus dans ma petite vie. D'ailleurs, Sam, une rayure, une seule putain de rayure et tu cours derrière lors de la prochaine chasse."

Mon frère trésaille, il se tourne vers nous dans un regard réprobateur puis il soupire, retournant son attention sur la route. Je le sens serrer le volant sous son énervement, mais il ne dit rien, ou plutôt c'est ce que j'ai cru.

- Et vous, recommencez un truc pareille et vous vous cherchez un nouveau conducteur, je suis pas là pour être le témoin de vos fantasmes exhibitionnistes !"

Un ricanement sort de mes entrailles, il n'oserait certainement pas, car j'irais le chercher par la peau des fesses, dussè-je les peler vives. Mon incisive mordille frénétiquement ma lèvre, le visage de Castiel menace de faire de la concurrence à l'Ipod rouge que j'ai arraché de ma voiture quelques temps plus tôt.  
Pardon, marmonne-t-il à l'intention de Sam qui fait signe à l'ange qu'il ne lui en veut pas à lui, mais au bougre de grand frère qui se tord de rire sous le soudain malaise qui flotte dans l'air. Je descends la vitre, humant l'air des grands lacs, il fait si beau que l'idée de faire quelques longueurs, me passe par la tête. Cet endroit est magnifique.

- Si un jour, le monde devait être calme, Castiel, ça te dirait d'emménager dans le coin, le paysage est magnifique. Père a fait un travail titanesque, j'aimerais vivre ici... à jamais."

Mon visage glisse à travers la vitre, respirant le parfum de l'air. Un sourire fend mes lèvres avant que je ne me rende compte de ce que je viens de dire, ainsi que du regard de Castiel qui me brule le dos. Je me suis trahi.

- Dean ? Que viens-tu de dire ?"  
- On pourrait vivre ensemble, non ? Toi et moi, une belle petite maison où l'on pourrait s'ébattre pleinement, dans chacune des pièces..."

Un sourire pervers écarte mes lèvres, faisant briller mes prunelles bleues-verts, sachant très bien que ce n'est pas cette partie là qu'il voulait que je répète. Son regard se durcit m'épiant avec suspicion, je l'entends me parler en enochian et mon sourire se raffermit. Sous le regard étonné de mon frère, je lui réponds dans la langue des anges en chantonnant de plaisir.

- Qui es-tu ?"  
- Dean Winchester."  
- Qui as-tu été ?"

Je lui tends un sourire, je sais qu'il veut pardessus tout savoir ce qui m'abrite, ce qui lentement, devient moi. Mais pas encore, pas tant que le processus ne sera terminé. Je balaye l'air de la main, lui demandant de se taire.

- Ce n'est pas un démon, tu seras donc plus enclin à faire des cochonneries sur la banquette arrière, non ?"  
- Dean..."  
- Si tu crois que je mens en te disant que je t'aime, envols-toi sur le champ ! Ose me dire que tu n'as pas aimé ce qu'on a fait, ose me dire que ce que tu ressens pour moi ne ressemble pas vaguement à ce que je ressens, moi, pour toi ! Tu es venu me chercher Castiel, beau comme jamais je ne le serais, pure comme jamais je ne pourrais l'espérer ! Je sais que je peux te perdre, ou perdre cette image définitivement, si jamais tu me suis, si jamais tu tombes, je te rattraperais ! Aie confiance en moi, toujours."

Il semble tétanisé par mes derniers mots, je savais qu'ils lui diraient quelque chose et j'ai fait en sorte de leur donner ce ton qu'un jour, bien avant cette renaissance terrestre, je lui avais adressé. Avant que mon frère ne me trahisse. Mes yeux se plissent, laissant couler une langue taquine sur mes lèvres, je savais un jour qu'on se retrouverait, je suis Dean maintenant, je ne suis plus cet ange qu'il a aimé puis maudis, plus rien ne pourra plus jamais nous séparé. Et tandis que je me prélasse dans la banquette, son regard sombre tombe sur moi.

- Si jamais tu fais du mal à Dean, je te tuerais de mes mains."  
- Je suis Dean maintenant, je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui nous lie maintenant. Aucun de tes petits tours de passe-passe ne pourra jamais nous séparer. J'ai accepté la mortalité, elle est belle Castiel, si... sensible, si délicieuse. Tu as déjà mangé, ce qu'ils appellent Pizza ? J'adore. J'adore ce monde, j'adore les gouts, les odeurs, le touché, c'est si... envoutant. Sam ? Arrête-toi, j'ai envie d'aller nager, je n'y ai encore jamais gouté !"

Et sans un mot, je sors de la voiture, retirant mes habits les uns derrière les autres puis je plonge dans le lac Michigan, barbotant dans de l'eau, mon corps semble soudainement plus léger, presque proche d'un corps astral. Je souris, plongeant sous la surface de l'eau. Un rire sort de ma gorge, regardant Sam qui vient de s'installer en bordure de l'eau et je l'asperge joyeusement.

- Venez, elle est super bonne !"

Ils me regardent tous les deux, mais avant que Sam ne me rejoigne, il observe l'ange qui tapote l'eau de sa main.

- Y'a un danger ?"  
- Aucun, c'est un ange."  
- Qui vient de l'enfer ! Ça a un rapport avec Lucifer ?"  
- Je le crains. Je crois que c'est Samaël."

Je tourne vers l'ange un regard enflammé et d'un coup sec je tire sur sa cravate, l'emmenant plonger la tête le première. Je suis surpris de sentir son poids me tirer au fond de l'eau. Il y a peu de chance que Castiel se noie, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, alors je lâche la cravate et reviens à la surface pour respirer à plein poumons puis d'un mouvement brusque, je retourne sous l'eau le repêcher et le ramener sur la rive. Le corps qu'il abrite tousse comme un furieux se cramponnant à la terre.

- Désolé, tu sais bien voler, mais pour la nage, on repassera. Ça va aller ?"

Je m'en veux, ma main glisse contre ses cheveux, je cherche au fond de moi la vengeance de ce qu'il m'a fait subir, mais l'amour que porte l'humain à son sujet est tellement grand, tellement puissant qu'il me transperce, qu'il me fond plus rapidement dans sa conscience. Je suis... Dean Winchester, le nom de Samaël ne veut plus rien dire à mes yeux. Et tandis que je souris à mon humanité, je m'empare de ses lèvres et le presse contre moi.

- S'il te plait, tue-moi, mais n'utilise pas Dean pour me détruire."

Le tuer ? Ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue parmi les humains, ce n'est pas, non plus, la cause de mon humanité, j'ignorais même que Castiel serait celui envoyé pour me sauver, cela aurait du être un boulot pour Uriel, non ? Les plans sont de plus en plus vagues, car il n'y a plus rien d'angélique en moi, plus rien de damné, d'écorché ou de néfaste, il n'y a plus que Dean, l'humanité et Castiel. Je souris.

- Ce n'est pas mon souhait, bientôt, je ne réagirais même plus au nom de Samaël, car je suis bientôt dissout."  
- Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi Dean ? Pourquoi ici, maintenant, alors que l'apocalypse va retentir ? Pourquoi le poison du paradis prend justement Dean ?"  
- Pour empêcher Michael de prendre ce corps. Que crois-tu qu'il arrivera quand il pénétrera la conscience de l'humain ? Je pollue ce corps pour que jamais il n'approche Dean."  
- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que Lucifer se réveille ?"  
- Je n'ai jamais été dans son camp, jamais !"  
- Alors ?"  
- J'ai promis quelque chose à Azazel et Alistair."  
- Quoi ?"  
- Que Lucifer ne se réveillerait jamais. Le monde céleste n'est plus ce qu'il était. Ils veulent l'apocalypse, ça détruirait tous les humains, tous les démons. Quand vous m'avez rejeter, les démons sont devenus ma seule famille, mon sacrifice ne sert qu'à les protéger. Dean ne sera jamais plus le même, l'enfer change les gens, mais tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il serait sans mon aide. Ce qu'Alistair lui a fait, tout en sachant qu'il était celui qui avait tué Azazel, son maitre, sachant qu'il était le frère de celui qui allait tous nous tuer. La haine est un fruit vicieusement pourri, tout comme l'est le paradis. Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau en me dénonçant, tu n'imagines pas le fardeau qu'est une grâce. Seules mes ailes me manquent et me font terriblement souffrir, une souffrance qui brûle au point de vouloir disparaitre. Mais Castiel, n'essaye pas de la fuir, n'essaye pas de la combler, ne la comble jamais, ne fais pas comme moi. Ça te détruira aussi surement que moi. Je retourne m'endormir, je n'ai plus la force de lutter, n'oublie pas, si tu tombes, surtout... surtout, ne comble jamais le vide qu'elles laisseront derrière elles."

Je me sens las et fatigué, sans m'en appercevoir, je m'endors contre l'ange et coule au plus profond de l'eau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stairway to He... ll !  
4**

* * *

- Cas' ?"

Je referme ma serviette autour de mes hanches et rejoint la chambre que l'on a loué pour les prochains jours de notre enquête. Nous somme à Menominee et j'ai hâte de voir ce chien revenant. Tandis que mon frère pianote sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'une piste qui nous aiderait à comprendre ce qui se passe ici, je balaye la pièce de mon regard bleu à la recherche de l'ange qui a mis les voiles. Son impaire trône sur mon lit et je m'y vautre reniflant l'essence de l'ange tandis que j'enfouis mon visage dans la matière du vêtement. Ce que je suis aujourd'hui, ce que cet ange a été, ce que nous sommes, en fait, je ne le comprends pas, mais je sens comme un danger dans cette fusion qui est mienne. Comme une voix au fond de moi qui chuchote les pires choses au monde. Je ne peux plus mettre ça sur le dos de mon passage en enfer, les flashs de sang et de tortures sont de plus en plus oppressants.  
Les yeux perdus sur le papier-peint de notre chambre, je soupire car les murmures au fond de moi me secouent maintenant, m'intimant de laisser mes pulsions prendre le dessus. Quelque chose pourtant me trouble tout à coup, car mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de rester scotcher sur le dessin d'un pommier et de ressentir à cette vision une vague de sentiment mitigé entre la nostalgie, la haine et la colère. Un coup de vend affectueux me sort de cette transe qui me glace d'effroi et je replonge mon visage dans le manteau de l'ange, espérant vainement oublier cette sensation désagréable.  
Un sourire fend mes lèvres lorsque je pense à Castiel, je me tourne alors dans les draps, afin d'observer mon frère et de passer, à cette vue, une main sur mes lèvres, dégouté par le bouche à bouche qui m'a sorti d'une mort certaine.

- Crétin..."

Dire qu'il aurait pu demander à Castiel de claquer des doigts pour me remettre sur pieds, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il joue les secouristes et grand diable, Sam n'est pas une bimbo blonde à forte poitrine ! La première chose que j'ai vu à mon réveil, c'était ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi, un mouvement prompt l'a fait reculé grâce à une baffe magistrale me laissant tout juste le temps de recracher cette flotte. Cet idiot qui avait voulu jouer les pros en natation avait failli nous tuer tous les deux. Et croyez-moi quand je dis qu'il y a dans ce monde deux morts que je voudrais absolument éviter : la noyade et être enseveli vivant. A bien y réfléchir, je les ai côtoyée de près toutes les deux... vie de merde !  
Soupirant, je me redresse, regardant le paysage, ma tête se secoue, je crois voir Castiel assis sur un banc dehors, ses yeux bleus scrutent les alentours, contemplatifs. Ma main caresse le carreau qui me sépare de lui poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme.

- Dean ?"  
- Hum ?"  
- Qu'es-ce qui se passe avec Castiel ?"  
- Rien..."

Aimer un ange... je me suis mis dans une belle merde. Mon regard triste lâche cette image, car je sais ce que fait l'ange en ce moment et si jamais il prenait cette décision, ça me tuerait très certainement. Je n'ai jamais aimé, vraiment aimé, je n'ai jamais eut la lueur que Sam avait dans les yeux lorsqu'il parlait de sa fiancée. Oh, j'aurais voulu, mais je pensais à tord ne pas pouvoir me le permette. Oui, la chasse est dangereuse, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois renier tout ce qui fait le bonheur d'une vie.

- T'as déjà eut l'impression de faire la plus grosse boulette de toute ta vie, mais qu'elle est trop bonne pour t'arrêter en chemin, même si ça doit te péter entre les doigts au final ? S'comme ça que je vois l'avenir. Je ne suis pas son exclusivité, j'ai pas le droit de le demander mien..."  
- Mais tu l'aimes..."  
- Et si jamais il le faisait ?"  
- Ça te ferait pas plaisir ?"  
- Sam..."

Mon cadet soupire, il ferme son ordinateur en se massant l'arrête du nez, il n'a rien trouvé visiblement, on a plus qu'à attendre la nuit. On reste un moment dans un silence pesant, je sais qu'il a envie d'en parler, de parler de ce qui s'est passé, mais je n'en ai pas envie. On a un job à mener à bien, il faut se concentrer sur ça à présent. Les actions commencées par le passé ne feront qu'encombrer nos esprits et nous mettre en danger inutilement. Mon regard dans le vague, je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque je suis revenu à moi, au restant du voyage et notre arrivée ici. Aux mots que l'on s'est dit, aux cris que l'on a échangé...  
Je devrais avoir honte, quelque part c'est le cas, car mes sentiments se manifestent trop souvent par la colère, par un trop plein que je ne sais gérer. Je me souviens de son regard surpris, blessé, terriblement blessé et du pardon qu'il m'a offert.

- Bon, je vais faire le tour de la maison avec l'emf, va le rejoindre, il doit être plus que troublé par tout ça."

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Tournant un regard las vers mon frère, je grommelle, me remettant sur mes pieds. Quel connard, on est perdu au milieu de nul part, je suis complètement trempé et qui plus est, j'ai aucune envie de continuer le voyage tout en foutant de l'eau partout dans l'impala ! Faire quelques longueurs dans un lac... il sait pourtant qu'on nage approximativement... bien... moyennement quoi, Sam nous aurait pas repêché, on nourrirait les poissons du lac lui et moi, quelle belle mort pour un rescapé de l'enfer, pour un chasseur de démons capable de se mesurer à Lilith, aux chiens de l'enfer et autres créatures velues et visqueuses ! Je secoue la tête négligemment faisant couler l'eau contre mon visage puis mon torse.

- Quelle idée de merde, il a eut. Fait chier... Cas', t'as pas fonction sèche cheveux par exemple..."

L'ange sec de la tête au pied malgré son petit voyage dans le fond du lac, m'observe, pensif, il doit pas savoir ce qu'est un sèche cheveux... Je roule des yeux, avant de lui demander avec des mots qu'il va comprendre, cette fois, de bien avoir l'obligeance de me sécher avant que je grelotte de froid. Le temps se couvre manquerait plus que je me tape une pneumonie ; soudain l'ange sourit chaleureusement, un vent chaud venant de son dos, s'abat sur nous avec tendresse presque. Le souffle ardent me fait frémir et un sourire béat baigne mon visage d'une profonde affection. La chaleur se répand à travers mon corps saisissant mon cœur, c'est limite un peu trop chaud, mais qu'importe. A travers le rideau de mes cils, le vent d'une lueur dorée me brûle l'iris, ses ailes font un brusque mouvement, m'attirant soudainement contre son corps, la température auprès de lui est étouffante et malgré moi, un gémissement de douleur éclate hors de mes lèvres, repoussant l'étreinte de l'ange qui semble tout à coup paniqué.

- Je... Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Ça va Dean ?"

Ma main balaye celle de l'envoyé céleste, je vais avoir quelques rougeurs sur le dos, comme un coup de soleil et alors ? Ça va pas me tuer, inutile de s'inquiéter de la sorte. Par contre, je suis étonné qu'il ait agi d'une façon aussi incontrôlée ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant ça. J'ose affronter son regard à la fois chaotique et trop humain qui me toise, sa lèvre inférieure comprimée entre ses incisives menace de saigner tellement la pression est forte. Ma main saisit la sienne et un sourire enfin orne son visage.

- Ça va, aller, on met les voiles !"

Je suis étonné de le sentir me tirer en arrière alors que je me dirigeais vers la voiture et encore plus de le voir hésitant, bouger les bras avant de me serrer entre les siens, m'oppressant contre son corps avec une force qui me broie les côtes.

- Ne... meurt pas avant moi, jamais, jamais ! De... Dean."

Ce chant murmuré au creux de mon être, ce n'est pas sa voix humaine qui vient de l'énoncer, mon corps tremble de cette rencontre à la fois douce et terrorisante, car ce qu'elle m'offre est une terrible anxiété que l'ange ne devrait même pas espérer connaître. Interloqué, je regarde ses yeux humides m'observer, une tendresse angoissante m'est envoyée avant, qu'après quelques hésitations, l'ange ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Castiel ne m'a jamais embrassé délibérément, il ne refuse pas mes baisers, mais c'est à peine si il y répond, en règle générale ; le voir là, glisser ses doigts le long de ma nuque et accentuer un baiser dans lequel il se perd volontiers a quelque chose de troublant. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine, je suffoque sous ce soudain amour qui m'oppresse à tel point que je suis obligé de le repousser pour reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits. Il ne semble pas bien saisir pourquoi je viens de faire ça, ni même pourquoi il ressent toutes ces choses. Comme désemparé, il fixe le sol puis s'engouffre dans la voiture d'un claquement d'aile. Un froid étranger vrille mes entrailles, après ce trop plein d'amour, le vide est presque insupportable. D'un grognement, je demande à mon frère de me laisser le volant.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Jeune homme ?"

Mon sourcil tressaute lorsque je vois la bonne femme me héler, quelques pas de plus et j'étais dehors, bien entendu, c'était sans compter la vieille rombière qui tenait cet hôtel digne des plus grands films d'épouvante, manquait plus qu'il ait été construit sur un ancien cimetière indien de pauvres enfants et femmes égorgées par un sbire de Custer ! Me tournant vers elle, je l'observe lui décochant un sourire, espérant vainement qu'elle me retienne pas avec une des histoires à la con dont elle nous a bourré le mou tantôt en nous précisant les règles de la maison et nous menant à notre chambre. Même pas un ragot intéressant pour notre chasse, que des absurdités de vielle sénile sortie tout droit d'un couvent ! Derrière ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez, la bonne femme me tend un regard sévère alors qu'elle pointe de son doigt décharné le règlement sept, à savoir ne pas marcher sur le tapis rouge de l'entrée, mais le contourner pour ne pas qu'elle passe son temps à passer l'aspirateur. L'enfer ! On est tombé sur un tas de démons, mais jamais une fée du logis qui ne supporte pas le moindre brin d'herbe qui aurait la désobligeance de dépasser ses camarades d'un demi centimètre.  
Sérieux, qui passe son temps à tout astiquer et se pencher à quatre patte pour voir si le gazon est parfait ? A mon humble avis, si on doit chasser quelque chose de l'hôtel c'est la proprio. D'un sourire narquois, je contourne le tapis sans manquer de l'écraser à pleine semelle et de courir à toutes jambes en l'entendant s'esclaffer sous mon méfait qui lui fait sortir son aspirateur illico.

- Cas ?"

Mon regard étonné tombe sur l'ange qui est assis sur le même banc que tantôt, sa main tendue vers le ciel porte une colombe immaculée sur son indexe, à terre une tripotée de moineaux picorent les mies de pain qu'il a semé autour de lui. Un sourire nappe ses lèvres tandis qu'il observe l'oiseau blanc qui picore le creux de sa main à la recherche de nourriture. Pas sûr que la bonne femme apprécie que les oiseaux défèquent sur les graviers de son allée... j'évite de me rapprocher car il est certain que les compagnons emplumés de l'envoyé céleste se feraient la malle, alors j'observe l'ange. Je me pose tout un tas de questions sans réponse, tandis que mon regard coule sur son corps. Que deviendra notre histoire, notre... couple, même si il est prématuré de le voir ainsi, si jamais... il prenait cette décision ?  
Cette relation me va parfaitement, même si j'en veux toujours plus. J'aime partager le moment présent avec l'ange sachant qu'il peut s'envoler à tout instant, j'aime abuser de cette pureté et quelque fois la violer à proprement dit en le menant sur le chemin de la chaire qu'aucun ange ne devrait jamais gouter. Je sais que le monde céleste part en couille, mais Zachariah ne laissera certainement jamais Castiel mener une double vie de cette façon, un jour ou l'autre le couperet tombera envoyant Castiel dans l'humanité douloureuse et mortelle. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Castiel mourir, ni l'imaginer en danger. Si j'avais refusé toute implication émotionnelle c'était avant tout pour ça. Il est facile d'aimer et d'ouvrir son cœur, bien plus difficile de cicatriser après la mort de cette personne qui était tout. J'entends encore Bobby, lorsque l'alcool délie sa langue et que la douleur brise sa voix pendant qu'il parle d'une femme morte depuis longtemps.  
Je connais mon cœur, je connais mon âme, si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose à Castiel, le monde n'aurait alors plus aucune importance. Si je prends ce risque, d'ailleurs, je l'ai pris, car mon cœur lui appartient déjà, je veux croire qu'il ne craint rien de la vie que je mène, qu'elle ne le mettra jamais en danger, qu'il vivra et me survivra. C'est sûrement égoïste de penser comme ça, mais je suis tellement vulnérable... Comme pour Sam, je préfère mourir avant lui, je préfère partir qu'être délaissé car c'est quelque chose dont je ne me relèverais jamais. Sans Sam la vie serait amère, mais je pense y arriver, de toute façon je le lui ai promis, au moins, essayer... mais sans Castiel... cette pensée me fiche le moral à zéro.  
Castiel ne doit pas disparaître pour moi, pas que je ne le vaux pas, mais il a tant à donner, tant à offrir, il serait vraiment dommage qu'une telle créature soit enlevée au monde.

- Dean... t'es-tu déjà dit que faire quelque chose de terrible pour une cause que tu crois juste est sûrement mieux que de ne rien faire et regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?"  
- Cas', non..."  
- J'ai encore de très nombreuses années à vivre, tellement nombreuses qu'on ne peut les quantifier avec le temps humain et j'ai déjà vécu un nombre incalculable de siècles... pourtant, c'est avec toi et Sam que j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ici, sur Terre avec les êtres imparfaits que vous êtes et que je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer du fond de mon cœur, toi parmi toutes... Choisir ce que je m'apprête à faire est bien différent que de le subir, Dean, je sais que tu t'inquiètes et c'est noble de ta part, mais c'est quelque chose dont tu ne dois pas te préoccuper, si je le fais, c'est que c'est mon vœu le plus cher."  
- Cas' fait pas ça !"  
- Dis-le moi... Dean. Je dois l'entendre..."

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Le pied sur le champignon, je roule en direction de la ville sans porter attention au regard bleu qui me scrute au travers du rétroviseur, Castiel, assis à l'arrière m'épie depuis que j'ai pris place. Je l'ai rejeté, oui, après avoir joué avec lui sur la banquette arrière de ma caisse, il y a de quoi se poser des questions, surtout qu'il sait l'homme que je suis avec la gente féminine.  
Lorsque la route est sûre, nos regards se croisent sur la surface réfléchissante, le vent qui s'engouffre lestement dans l'habitacle de la voiture, joue avec mes cheveux, il fait valser le parfum bon marché de la rousse que j'ai rencontré hier et qui m'a démontré en bien des points que je n'avais rien à lui apprendre sur certaines choses. Ma main glisse dans ma courte toison brune pestant sur ma façon d'être, les réminiscences d'une vie que je croyais loin derrière moi. Je deviens dingue, car je veux Castiel tout en le repoussant le plus possible, il est difficile de comprendre la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, car au moment même où l'ange m'aimera de cette façon humaine, je l'aurais perdu.  
Nos yeux se trouvent enfin, je ne regarde plus la route, rien que lui et ses iris bleues qui m'étouffent par la vivacité d'une étincelle nourrie par une attirance qu'il ne peut plus nier. On est loin de nos "je t'aime" "moi aussi mais d'une toute autre manière". Ce n'est plus mon âme qu'il contemple avec avidité, ce n'est plus mon esprit qu'il effeuille, c'est un tout qu'il chéri, qu'il contemple. Son visage glisse sur sa droite, sa main glisse sur son cœur et il me tend un sourire doux. Je t'en prie, ne le dis pas, je t'en conjure, ne dit pas ça !

- Je t'aime... Dean."

Les yeux grands ouverts, j'observe ce spectacle angoissant car l'amour dont il parle, je le connais, je le comprends et même... le partage. Mon pied frappe la pédale de frein qui fait crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte, sur le coup, je me fiche bien de ma caisse et paniqué, je me tourne vers lui, l'observant comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise inavouable.

- Redit jamais ça ! Cas' !"  
- Quel est le soucis ? C'est toi qui me l'a dit la première fois, veux-tu revenir sur tes sentiments et à nouveau briser ce que tu es Dean ? Ange, je ne saurais être la personne que tu veux que je sois, je t'offre tout ce qui m'est le plus cher, pour toi, Dean... la mortalité ne serait pas un fardeau mais un cadeau. Je n'ai pas peur, quand viendra le temps, lorsque Lucifer ne sera plus un soucis, lorsque la grâce me sera ôtée ou plutôt lorsque je la rejetterais, je veux que tu saches que je te retrouverais, ou que tu sois, garde bien en mémoire ça, Dean, ce que j'ai appris avec toi, rend ma grâce plus savoureuse, je ne saurais l'expliquer, la nature angélique est inflexible... mais tu l'as rendu plus humaine, mais aussi plus profonde, je veux croire en toi et je veux te suivre là où je n'ai pas le droit d'aller, je brûlerais jusqu'à la dernière partie de mon être pour te suivre, pour t'aimer comme tu m'aimes..."  
- Ta gueule ! Je ne te permets pas de dire de pareilles conneries, t'es un ange, tu dois le rester, sérieux, fais pas le con, je veux pas que tu fasses ça, tu m'entends ? T'as pensé à ce qui va t'arriver quand tu vas devenir humain ? A la douleur, au sentiment de solitude, de froid, de faim, tu vas le regretter et je ne saurais vivre avec ça. Putain qu'es-ce que j'ai fait !"

La colère gronde en moi, c'est de ma faute, ma stupide faute, qu'es-ce que je croyais qu'il allait arriver ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? Mes mains serrent ma chevelure et d'un mouvement d'avant en arrière je me secoue sur le siège conducteur. Je ne peux pas laisser Castiel faire ça, je ne peux pas le regarder perdre ses ailes, le regarder vivre dans la déchéance. Cette pureté, cette perfection, délaissée dans le monde humain, au milieu du chaos, de la peine, de la souffrance... Si je l'aime, bien sûr que je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive ! Bien sûr que je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ! Lorsque sa voix angélique m'inonde à nouveau de ce sentiment d'amour absolu, je n'ai qu'une chose qui martèle mon esprit, le frapper, le faire fuir, le rejeter si loin qu'il remontra dans les hautes sphères de son monde et oubliera tout de ce qu'il a connu parmi nous. Mon poing se serre et je lui jette à la figure.  
Le silence se fait, mon frère nous observe du coin de l'oeil, il m'attrape le bras évitant que je ne réitère mon geste, qu'il se rassure, je n'en ai aucune envie. Non, je regarde le visage de Castiel marqué par la douleur, ce n'est pas à cause du coup, je sais très bien que la douleur physique ne lui fait rien, mais je l'ai blessé dans ses sentiments. Ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, qui l'émerveillait bien qu'il restait réservé devant lui. L'envie, l'amour dans le sens humains du terme, c'était des choses qu'il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer et c'était pas plus mal, en fait...

- Je croyais... que c'est ce que tu voulais..."  
- Je veux plus rien entendre !"  
- Dean..."  
- Fin de la discussion !"

Nous sommes repartis dans le silence saturé d'une chanson d'heavy metal, je devais penser à tout ça, car je n'étais pas prêt à accepter une telle relation, je n'étais pas prêt à le voir chuter et pire que tout, je ressentais une soudaine haine envers sa personne et ce dégout qui brulait mon échine à l'idée qu'un jour il devienne un humain. Mais n'était-ce que cela ?

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça."  
- Pourquoi ?"  
- L'image que j'ai de toi est un être pur, parfait, doré et chaud comme un soleil. Comment je peux concevoir que je serais la cause de ta déchéance, je ne mérite pas ça, c'est comme priver le monde entier d'une lumière absolue. Tu n'as pas à te perdre ici, dans le monde brumeux des humains et gaspiller cette lumière divine, pas pour un sentiment aussi fugace ! Et... Cas', ne me fais pas confiance."

L'ange hausse un sourcil, il m'observe silencieusement, ses compagnons ailés s'envolent souplement à travers le ciel qui s'assombrit, je l'observe s'approcher de moi, fronçant les sourcils tandis que mes yeux se perdent dans les brins d'herbes qui dansent sous le vent.

- J'ai une confiance absolue en toi, toi plus que quiconque."  
- Alors tu mourras."

Un frisson violent secoue mon être, un flash presque jouissif parcourt mon esprit, je peux presque ressentir l'odeur du sang et la mélodie de la torture... J'imagine les os se briser et la conscience de Castiel vibrer jusqu'à l'implosion... Les murmures se font grandissants, j'entends presque distinctement quelqu'un siffler dans mon oreille un "fait-le" répétitif qui me fait pousser un gémissement plaintif.  
Un sourire qui essaye de se faire rassurant étire mes lèvres, jetant Dean dans les profondeurs de notre subconscient, je sens la présence de quelque chose... Étrangement, elle empêche mon assimilation comme si cette présence me repoussait de toute sa puissance. J'ai à nouveau ce vague écho qui me poursuit, je me souviens enfin de ce que je dois accomplir avant d'accepter ma mort et mon distillation à travers Dean Winchester. Le complot qui trône depuis les cieux pour empêcher l'apocalypse. Les derniers anges libres se battant aux côtés des démons. Lucifer bientôt parmi nous et notre alliance pour empêcher l'apocalypse.

Mais avant tout, je dois parler à Castiel.

- Dean ne le souhaite pas, tu es un pion envoyé pas Zachariah, tu es du mauvais côté de la barrière, mon frère... Je sais vos plans concernant Sam... Nous allons mettre à sac le monde céleste et faire tomber les traitres qui veulent détruire l'équilibre des mondes. Lorsque père n'est pas là, les souris dansent, comme qui dirait... On va dératiser tout ça, d'ailleurs, père n'attend que ça."  
- Quoi ?"  
- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il ne soit nul part ? Sur Terre, ben voyons... Il se boit une bière attendant de voir si nous vallons mieux que les humains, si ils sauront se comporter dignement ? C'est sa volonté, il est las de devoir toujours veiller sur tout, il se fiche bien que le monde qu'il a créé soit détruit, il en refera un autre, sérieux, qu'es-ce qu'il en a à foutre ? L'humanité est sale, normal que ton cher Dean ne veuille pas te voir comme ça ! Et nous... regarde-nous Castiel, nous sommes décevants, envier ou détester l'humanité n'est pas dans notre attribution, nous devons les aider, car si ils tombent, les démons tomberont... et lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne, Lucifiel lèvera les yeux vers vous et croyez pas qu'il va vous remercier, il va tous vous tuer. Lorsqu'Azazël a prédit toute cette mascarade, vous l'avez chassé dans le désert comme un monstre, tout comme moi, vous nous avez abandonné à la déchéance, mais tout ce que nous voulions, c'était révolutionner notre monde. Ouvrir les yeux de nos frères..."  
- Qui est avec toi ?"  
- Le seul capable de tuer Lucifer, hormis notre valeureux Michael..."  
- Tu veux dire qu'Azazël ne voulait pas libérer Lucifer et qu'il cherchait... "  
- Tu crois vraiment toutes les salades que ces traitres d'anges te racontent ? Castiel, il est temps que tu te décides à penser par toi-même !"  
- Tu veux dire que... vous l'avez libéré ?"  
- Il sera bientôt libre, Dean et moi nous irons prochainement le réveiller. Oh... Dean a ramené quelque chose d'autre de l'enfer, il est fort probable qu'Alistair qui n'a jamais digéré ce que vous avez fait à Azazël, veuille le venger. Je serais toi, je ferais attention, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver la peau..."

Mon regard se fait entendu, car la volonté de Dean ne sera jamais assez forte pour supporter cette voix au fond de lui plus longtemps. Si seulement j'arrivais à me dissoudre dans la conscience de l'humain, je lui donnerais assez de puissance pour s'en protéger, ou même la détruire dans ma mort, mais voilà, quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne suis pas ange à me laisser déstabiliser, si l'on prend en compte que j'ai été un guerrier de premier rang, il y a fort longtemps, mais l'ombre cachée au fond de Dean fait vibrer mon âme de terreur. Qu'a-t-il ramené de l'enfer ? Je commence à douter de l'alliance qui a été faite avec les démons. Soit, les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis, mais lorsque Lucifer sera un souvenir ancien... es-ce que les démons se contenteront de la paix ? Trahison et conspiration règnent en maitre dans l'éden, n'allons pas croire qu'il en est pas de même en enfer...

- Dean, l'emf est en alerte rouge partout dans la baraque, je sais pas ce qu'on chasse, mais c'est un gros poisson !"

Une migraine me broie l'esprit, je sors mes lunettes de soleil, les posant sur mon nez et je renifle, j'ai perdu le fil de la discussion... Mes yeux plongent dans ceux de l'ange qui glisse son bras autour de mes épaules. Une voix raisonne au fond de moi, douce apaisante, Castiel veille sur moi, alors je glisse dans ses bras. Il faut au moins que je lui demande pardon pour ce que je lui ai dit.

- Pardon, Cas', tu sais que je t'aime, mais l'idée de te perdre me terrorise, l'humanité est si fragile je pourrais pas te protéger de tout, j'ai vu mon frère mourir, je vois les miens souffrir, je vois l'humanité s'entretuer et même les bons moments n'effacent pas toutes les douleurs... Ce n'est pas un cadeau, c'est un fléau, c'est avec tout mon amour que je te conjure de ne pas faire ça, je t'en supplie... qui plus est, quelque chose me dit au fond de moi, que tout ça va se finir mal, fais attention..."

Sa main glisse sur mon visage, il attrape mes lèvres et m'embrasse tendrement, un dégout m'inonde tandis que je me laisse porter par ce baiser. Dans un sourire, je me sépare observant Sam qui secoue l'emf avec amusement. Le regard de mon frère se crispe au moment où mes iris virent au jaune, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, je pense qu'on a du boulot. J'ignore ce que fiche le dénommé... Samaël au fond de moi, ni même ce qu'il a prévu pour la suite, mais une chose est sûre, je ne le laisserais pas interférer dans mes plans.

- Ok, allons butter ce truc !"


	5. Chapter 5

**Stairway to He... ll !  
5**

* * *

- T'es dingue ?"  
- Non, je suis très sérieux ! Castiel, vas-y !"

Mon frère me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête, mais pas du tout, le canon de mon arme pousse le dos de l'ange dans la direction du couloir. C'est un sacrifice nécessaire si on veut une chance de vaincre et de rester en vie !

- On ne sait même pas ce que c'est, tu te rends compte que ça pourrait blesser Castiel ?"  
- Et ?"

Le ton froid de mes paroles étonne les deux hommes qui me font face, je fais simplement un sourire fugace et pousse cette fois-ci l'ange d'un bon mètre, le prenant au dépourvu. L'ombre menaçante du chien se jette sur Castiel qui fronce les sourcils ; son bras devant sa gorge, il repousse la gueule qui veut lui arracher la carotide, je profite de la diversion de l'ange pour armer mon fusil et tirer dans le tas d'un calme à toute épreuve, j'entends mon frère hurler le nom de Castiel, mais je ne vois que les yeux noirs de la créature qui me font face. Le chien laisse l'ange pour sauter sur moi, mes sourcils se plissent et d'un mouvement inhumain, je lui loge la crosse de mon fusil de chasse dans la gueule le repoussant le plus possible de moi. L'idée de le laisser sauter sur Sam me passe par l'esprit, car si l'humain venait à mourir, alors Lucifer ne se réveillerait certainement pas, cependant, avec son sang de démon, il peut m'être utile, bien plus utile que Castiel, alors aussi grotesque que ça soit, j'ai tout intérêt de garder en vie un satané humain.  
La conscience de Dean Winchester frémit, la peur le fait réagir à la vue du sang qui macule le parquet à nos pieds, l'ange ne bouge pas, sa respiration saccadée semble indiquer qu'il souffre. Aucun démon ne peut faire du mal à un ange à ce point, aucun que je connaisse, pas même les chiens de l'enfer qui ne sont d'aucune utilité face à ces créatures nuisibles. Comment se fait-il ? J'hausse un sourcil, serait-ce une nouvelle espèce due à un croisement ? Crowley serait bien capable de faire une telle chose, mais je sais, par l'essence que dégage cette chose, qu'elle ne vient ni de l'enfer, ni même de l'éden. C'est autre chose, plus troublant, plus angoissant. Le chien se relève et saute sur Sam sans que je ne puisse intervenir, il y a un hurlement et un silence mortuaire.  
Mon regard tombe sur l'humain qui fixe le vide, les yeux agars, il tient son bras, ça saigne mais ce n'est pas bien méchant. Alors je me dirige vers la chambre, jouant avec mon fusil. Comme je disais, son sang de démon est d'une grande utilité, il ne se rend pas compte que c'est lui qui a repoussé la créature. Il est sûrement l'un de mes fils légitime... Amusé, je le regarde tremblant comme un enfant, alors qu'au milieu de tous ces tas de chaire, il est la preuve que l'humanité a toujours eu besoin de moi.

- Dean, qu'es-ce qu'il va pas avec toi ? Tu viens d'utiliser l'homme que tu aimes, comme... appât ?"  
- Y'a un soucis ? C'est coriace ces trucs là, t'inquiète ! Tu ferais mieux de bander ce bras, on va traquer ce truc toute la nuit, si il le faut mais je dois le trouver !"  
- Et Castiel ?"  
- Quoi Castiel ?"  
- Ce... truc, quoi qu'il soit... Oh mon dieu, Castiel !"

L'ange ne bouge plus, son regard figé dénué de vie observe un point devant lui. Le corps de Sam Winchester se jette sur lui, mais je le repousse in extrémis épiant la créature se jeter à nouveau sur l'ange dans une frénésie inconnue. On a au moins un truc en commun, on déteste viscéralement les envoyés célestes. J'arme le fusil examinant l'étincelle de terreur logé dans l'océan des prunelles de l'ange et je fais feu, marchant d'un pas ferme faisant reculer la bête à chaque balle.

- Grouille ! Fais-le rentrer dans cette bon dieu de chambre !"

Imbécilité, on ferait mieux de le laisser là et attendre que la bête en est finie avec lui. Je recharge l'arme tandis que mon frère soulève le corps livide du dénommé Castiel et le tire dans la chambre. La créature saute sur mon vaisseau arrachant la peau de l'humain, perforant ses chaires et ses os. Une lueur jaune éclate dans mes iris et d'un mouvement rapide j'abats la crosse de l'arme plusieurs fois sur la bête jusqu'à ce que sa boite crânienne ressemble à une marrée de rouge sanguinolent. Satisfait par ce carnage, je me dirige à la suite de Sam sachant pertinemment que tant que la raison pour laquelle cette créature est là, n'a pas été détruite, la bête reviendra.  
J'ignorais que les Winchester me mèneraient directement là où je devais me trouver. La main du vaisseau glisse sur sa gorge, j'observe le sang jaillir de la plaie et je soupire de lassitude.

- De... Dean ?"  
- Hum... quoi ?"  
- Cas... CAS !"

Mon frère tapote la joue de l'ange, je sens la conscience de la créature divine s'étioler, c'est en train de le tuer... Levant les yeux au ciel, je me rapproche de l'ange et pose la paume de ma main contre son torse. Dire que je suis amené à sauver la peau d'un ange... j'ai du mal à croire ce que je suis en train de faire, mais tant que l'humain n'est pas sous contrôle, j'ai intérêt de faire en sorte que son cher et tendre ne rende pas l'âme, il serait bien capable de nous tuer tous les deux.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Joshua me regarde dans les yeux, son sourire doux m'est adressé, c'est surement le seul ange à m'avoir jamais adressé la parole, tous me regarde comme un être inférieur, comme la chose qui ne devrait pas être là mais qui y est. J'ai toujours gardé pour moi mes origines, même si je sais que Dieu l'a lu en moi et me fait confiance.  
Le pardon... il était rompt à le donner en ces temps reculé. Si leur père m'avait recueilli comme un orphelin seul au monde, mes frères eux, continuèrent de me regarder comme un monstre, une essence étrangère à l'éden. A force de rejet, je me suis dirigé vers les jardins, espérant que jamais, plus jamais je n'aurais à croiser ces êtres de lumière qui me brûlaient et me détestaient, qui m'honnissaient et me persécutaient. Joshua fut le seul à me considérer comme un frère, de temps en temps, je pense encore à lui, à la douceur de sa lumière et de son sourire chalereux qui me couvait d'affection. On passait notre temps à parler et je le regardais prendre soin des jardins de l'éden dont j'ignorais tout. Il m'apprit à faire pousser les plus belles choses que je n'avais jamais imaginé. Rien dans le monde humain ne peut ressembler à ce qu'il y avait là haut, tout était éthéré, féerique presque. C'était un royaume, mon royaume rien qu'à moi et Joshua.  
Lorsque la guerre commencera, lorsque les marrées noires entreront dans l'éden et le détruiront, il n'y a qu'un endroit que je veux sauvegarder, ces merveilleux jardins et leur protecteur. Tout le monde a un jardin caché au fond de soi, le mien s'appelle Joshua et autant que je puisse haïr les anges, lui, je ne peux que l'aimer d'avantage, je ne peux que le considérer comme autre chose, comme une exception.  
Il me sourit, tandis que l'arbre de la vie, le centre du jardin s'illumine et que ses branches fredonnent un chant doux qui propage les révélations aux milliers d'anges éparpillés parmi les plans. Les couleurs inondent son aura qui grandit réchauffant par un amour absolu tout ce qui se trouve à sa porté, moi y compris, les yeux levés sur ce miracle, je me sens bercé par le bien être de l'éden.

- Voudrais-tu planter quelque chose N'ash ?"

Il n'y a que lui qui me donne ce surnom, souvent on ne me nomme pas, où alors c'est des mots déplaisant faisant échos à ce que je suis à leurs yeux. J'observe Joshua quelques instants, intrigué par le sens de ses mots. A l'éden, si l'on veut faire pousser quelque chose, l'on doit donner une infime partie de soi, alors ce qui pousse est le reflet de son cœur, de son âme, de sa propre essence. J'hésite, cela pourrait indisposer les anges, mais ici, il n'y a que nous, Dieu de temps en temps vient fouler les jardins afin de contempler ce qu'il a crée. Je ne fais pas parti de la création, mais si je veux en faire parti un jour, même en tant que pièce rapportée, alors... Heureux que l'on m'invite enfin à porter une pierre à l'édifice, je m'approche d'un endroit vide en compagnie de Joshua et suivant ses directives je fais pousser mon propre arbre. Un reflet de mon essence.  
Le tronc est magnifique d'un noir d'ébène, il luit sous la lumière douce des jardins, les branches montent loin dans la lumière divine, portant des feuilles d'un vert jaune à l'aspect squameux. Un sourire étend mes lèvres lorsque je m'aperçois de leur forme fourchue. Joshua appela mon arbre Ayin, à cause de la forme de ses feuilles.  
Pourquoi alors que Dieu avait accepté ma présence, validé ma participation aux jardins d'éden, les anges continuèrent à me haïr, Lucifer le premier... Moi qui avait cru pouvoir faire parti de la famille, j'ai grandi dans le ressentiment, dans la douleur et je suis devenu leur pire cauchemar...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Dean ?"

Le corps que j'habite se redresse tout à coup, je regarde la chambre de l'hôtel comme pour la première fois, la lumière ici est froide, sans gout, l'air irrespirable est vicié, je ne suis plus en éden, je ne suis plus auprès de Joshua. Pestant je me lève, l'essence de Castiel a du s'infiltrer en moi, faisant ressortir la mémoire enfouie par les millénaires. Repoussant le frère de mon vaisseau, je m'approche du lit de droite observant l'ange assis cautériser ses plaies à l'aide de son pouvoir.

- Quel est ton nom ?"  
- Pourquoi je te répondrais à toi, mêle-toi de tes affaires !"  
- Justement, c'est le corps de Dean que tu as investi, ce sont mes affaires !"  
- Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, crois-moi."  
- Et Samaël ?"  
- Hum ! Il est trop fatigué pour faire quoi que se soit et son poison ne peut rien contre moi."  
- Qui es-tu ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître..."  
- Ça peut, personnellement, je me souviens pas de toi et j'en ai rien à foutre ! Si t'es capable de marcher, on y retourne, on doit la trouver ! Tant que j'aurais pas récupéré le déclencheur tout le monde est en danger."  
- A quoi doit ressembler l'artéfact ?"

A quoi ? Je l'ignore quand c'est tombé sur terre, ça a du rendre la forme d'un objet qui appartient à ce monde. N'es-ce pas la pomme qu'Eve a croqué dans l'imaginaire humain ? Je fais un sourire en coin, je pari que c'est ce que je dois trouver.

- Une pomme."

Les yeux de Castiel font un mouvement incisif fixant mon sourire comme s'il venait de se faire mordre par lui, j'incline la tête, il se rapproche de mon identité, mais qu'importe, je ne suis plus cet être fragile qu'il a connu, qu'ils ont tous connus. Je ne suis plus ce qu'ils ont toujours vu comme inférieur, au contraire, je vais prouver à tous que ce qu'ils regardent comme des êtres inférieurs incapables de sentiments, incapables d'intelligence seront bientôt les maitres de ce monde et de tous les autres. Moi et ma famille plus ou moins proches, mes enfants, ainsi que ceux qui auront mordus la connaissance, nous détruirons l'humanité haineuse, les anges et leur père !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Hey ! Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?"

Mes yeux remontent lentement sur la splendeur d'un ange, son regard nauséeux me regarde comme une abomination, c'est la première fois que je quitte les jardins depuis ma retraite. Cela dit, j'en ai marre de devoir me cacher, père m'a légitimé, j'ai le droit de parcourir son royaume et de l'apprécier au même titre que les autres. J'observe l'ange, essayant de paraître amicale, essayant de faire comme Joshua. Apprendre à pardonner, à dépasser la douleur et embrasser mes frères. Le visage fermé de l'ange me scrute et l'indifférence fait place devant mon pardon. L'ange me laisse seul et continue sa marche, plus loin, je l'entends parler à l'un de ses frères à mon sujet dans des termes qui brisent mes espoirs d'acceptation.  
Dieu sait tout ce qui se passe parmi l'éden, pourquoi ne me vient-il pas en aide ? Pourquoi, même lorsque Michaël et son frère me chassent de leur glaive pour me tuer, père ne fait rien pour les arrêter ? Ils sont plus grands, plus forts, plus nombreux, les coups déchirent ma peau, le feu de leur glaive brûle ma chaire et je supplie, que père vienne me chercher, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Mais je ne suis qu'un animal recueilli, une pièce-rapportée que personne n'aimera jamais dans cette famille où je n'ai ma place. Des larmes quittent mes yeux jaunes et tandis que Lucifer lève son glaive pour me donner le coup final, j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler, j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher et mon nom murmuré, la chaleur d'un ange fond mon être je sais que c'est Joshua, c'est le seul, le seul qui me nomme de cette façon.

- N'ash... qu'es-ce qu'ils t'ont fait..."

Le groupe d'anges se sépare rigolant de mon pauvre sort tandis que mon regard se fait sombre et que je tombe dans un profond sommeil. Une chose me trouble pourtant, Joshua ne peut pas sortir des jardins...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- D'accord, allons la chercher."  
- Castiel, tu n'es pas en état."  
- Ne t'en fais pas, Sam."

L'ange s'approche de moi, sa main glisse dans la chevelure de Dean, brulant mon essence sans pour autant me faire mal, mes yeux jaunes se posent sur lui, retenant ma malveillance et ma haine. On reste un moment les yeux dans les yeux se jaugeant comme si bientôt nous allions nous affronter. Ce qui est peut-être le cas, car lorsque la pomme sera dans ma main, je commencerais ma révolte, anges, dieu, humains, ils payeront tous...

- Laisse-moi parler à Dean."  
- Il t'entend, mieux vaut le laisser dormir."  
- Dis lui que je l'aime."

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit, l'ange fait tomber son manteau le long de ses épaules, il desserre sa cravate puis la jette à terre avant d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

- Je m'occupe de la bête, trouvez cette pomme et vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir la retenir."  
- T'inquiète, te fais pas tuer, ok ?"

L'ange sourit, je ne le vois pas, mais je le sens, il fait un signe de la main, sans jamais se retourner, sa main droite serrant ce pieu argenté qui matérialise dans le monde des humains les glaives intangibles qu'ils manient en l'éden. Je vois l'ombre de la créature fondre sur lui, un battement d'aile l'emmène lui et sa proie plus loin nous laissant le temps de sortir de cette pièce et de se partager les étages.

- Sam, en haut. J'ignore la taille qu'elle a..."  
- Comment je sais si c'est la bonne, la bonne femme adore les bibelots je te signale !"  
- Tu sauras quand tu la trouveras. Mais surtout... ne la touche pas !"

J'attrape son bras pour le prévenir du danger, l'empêchant de sortir de la pièce sans plonger son regard bleu dans le mien et lui certifier que ça serait une très mauvaise idée qu'il mette la main sur cette chose.

- Tu m'expliqueras un jour au juste ce que tu es ?"  
- Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à un humain, grouille si tu veux pas que le cher petit ami de ton frère ne devienne un amas de chaire sans consistance !"

Oubliant l'existence de Sam, je fonce dans les chambres de notre étage, défonçant les portes les unes derrières les autres, j'ai un avantage sur l'humain, je la ressentirais du fond de mon âme avant même de l'avoir vu. La conscience de Dean vibre au fond de moi tandis que je cours, le sang me montant au visage, la peur pour l'ange qu'il ressent en ce moment même fait trembler mes membres, j'étouffe... Castiel, ne meurt pas !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Je regarde les choses sans pouvoir rien faire, j'ai observé mon frère et Castiel se diriger dans la chambre, j'écoutais les mots sortir de mes lèvres, mais sans jamais les connaître à l'avance. Je vois, je ressens, je suis là, je suis bien là, derrière un mur invisible. Je crie depuis toute à l'heure mais personne ne m'entend, personne prend conscience qu'ils font face à l'obscurité qui m'a été offerte par Alistair. Les yeux dans ceux de Castiel, je prie pour qu'ils se rendent compte que je suis enfermé dans mon propre corps. Qu'ils viennent me chercher !

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce que l'on chasse..."  
- Un chien fantôme, enfin c'est ce que le témoin continue de clamer."  
- Ben voyons, ça n'existe pas ce genre de chose !"  
- J'ai parlé à la femme, elle a dit l'avoir vu une ou deux fois elle aussi, un gros chien noir et j'ai vu personnellement les coups de crocs qu'il a mis dans son balais."  
- Les fantômes... ne sont pas sensé pouvoir toucher, non ?"  
- Pas vraiment, et pas saigner non plus, car elle lui a défoncé le crâne avec son aspirateur, le problème c'est que c'est pas un chien errant, il... s'évanouit dans les airs apparemment."

Mon cors bouge délicatement, écoutant les propos de mon frère. Il semble penser à quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ni même discerner clairement ce qu'il se dit à lui même. Il va me falloir du temps avant de comprendre comment je peux entrer dans ses pensées, mais je le ferais, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour rester comme ça, sans rien tenter pour sortir. Je ne veux pas être un spectateur de ma vie, certainement pas, je veux la vivre à trois cent pour cent, je veux vivre et être vivant. Je veux ressentir les choses, je veux être Dean Winchester et profiter de chaque secondes. Du sourire de Castiel lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi, de ses yeux bleus et impénétrables qui me sondent, des rires de mon frère lorsque l'on fait les cons, de ses réprimandes au sujet de mon hygiène alimentaire, des discours moralisateurs de Bobby et de ses claques dans le dos lorsqu'il me complimente.  
Ce sont là les instants de ma vie, ce sont là les meilleurs moments d'une humanité fébrile mais appréciable et je l'aime...

- Jamais entendu parlé de ça, dans tous les cas... on..."

Un grognement sourd provient de derrière la porte, la poignée lentement descend, j'entends le bruit du bois qui cogne sur le mur et je vois la chose sauter dans les airs. Mon corps bouge, je pousse sur mes jambes faisant tomber la chaise qui me tient assis et d'un coup de pied, la table se soulève de terre, j'attrape rapidement un fusil et fait feu, protégeant mon frère et l'ange de la créature. Je suis époustouflé de me voir réagir aussi vite, si j'avais été à la place de cette chose qui a pris possession de mon corps, nous serions certainement tous morts. Je le regarde, heureux pour la première fois, se lever rapidement et attraper mon frère par le bras pour courir dans le couloir, Castiel à ses trousses.

- Dean, mon bras, tu me fais mal !"  
- Rien à battre, à moins que tu veuilles être au menu de Royal Canin ce soir !"

On croirait moi, vraiment, il a ma voix, ma façon de parler, d'envoyer des sourires et des vannes, il a l'air d'être dans un self-service où il prend tour à tour mes souvenirs et mes mots pour paraître plus vrai, plus original, mais c'est moi ! Et quand bien même il semble être meilleur chasseur que moi, je ne le laisserais pas voler tout ce qui était mien !  
Je tourne rapidement dans un recoin du couloir, mettant à l'abri Sam et Castiel, je suis satisfait de son initiative, son regard scrute le fond du couloir, tout à l'air calme, la créature est partie. C'est ce qu'on pourrait croire à première vue, mais bientôt les grondements se font entendre et le bruit de ses ergots sur le parquet indique qu'il approche de nous.

- Ok, il nous faut une diversion !"

Pourquoi regarde-t-il Castiel comme ça ? Il déconne n'es-ce pas ? Il va quand même pas envoyer l'ange dans le couloir pour faire diversion et lui permettre de tirer dans le tas ? Je refuse ! Impossible, pas Castiel ! Médusé, je regarde la scène incapable de reprendre possession de mon corps et de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

- T'es dingue ?"  
- Non, je suis très sérieux ! Castiel, vas-y !"  
- On ne sait même pas ce que c'est, tu te rends compte que ça pourrait blesser Castiel ?"  
- Et ?"

Je l'observe faire et se servir de Castiel comme d'un appât, Sam a raison ça peut être dangereux, nerveux, je ne fais qu'observer Castiel en danger sans rien pouvoir faire. J'hurle dans ma bulle, essayant de faire quelque chose, intervenir pour sauver l'homme que j'aime.

J'aimerais que les larmes me montent aux yeux, pour de vrai, pas là dans ma prison mentale, mais il fait preuve d'un je m'en-foutisme absolu, Castiel pourrait mourir devant ses yeux, il ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour l'ange n'ont aucun effet sur lui, n'ont-ils pas de signification pour lui, ni d'importance ? Castiel et Sam sont tout ce que j'ai, il ne peut jouer avec, comme ça. Je sais que c'est un ange, un guerrier, mais nous combattons un ennemi inconnu, avons-nous la certitude que l'ange pourrait faire quelque chose contre ça ?

- Dean, qu'es-ce qu'il va pas avec toi ? Tu viens d'utiliser l'homme que tu aimes, comme... appât ?"  
- Y'a un soucis ? C'est coriace ces trucs là, t'inquiète ! Tu ferais mieux de bander ce bras, on va traquer ce truc toute la nuit, si il le faut mais je dois le trouver !"  
- Et Castiel ?"  
- Quoi Castiel ?"  
- Ce... truc, quoi qu'il soit... Oh mon dieu, Castiel !"

Pas ça... je vous en prie pas ça ! Castiel ne bouge plus, il est étendu par terre, son regard est vide, c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état. La vison qu'il m'offre me glace d'effroi, si jamais Castiel devait mourir, que deviendrais-je ? Je me souviens de son je t'aime et j'éclate en sanglot dans ma prison, je mourrais sans lui, je jure que je mourrais ! Mon corps tremble, la créature tourne son attention sur moi, je la sens jauger ma décision et je lui montre que je ne rigole pas. Je lui montre que je trouverais un moyen, je me battrais et je nous tuerais, je le jure !  
Je suis soulagé de le voir enfin intervenir et protéger Castiel, je remercie le ciel, ou qui que se soit d'avoir eu le courage de me dresser contre lui, d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose pour l'ange qui m'a sauvé et aimé, l'ange qui s'arracherait la grâce pour moi. J'observe mon frère prendre soin de Cas tandis que nous prenons retraite et nous barricadons la porte d'entrée avec un buffet et un lit.  
Je l'entends distinctement parler de nous, d'un endroit où il devait se rendre, d'une chose qu'il veut obtenir, mais je n'y prends pas vraiment garde, car mon regard angoissé essaye de tomber sur Castiel.

- De... Dean ?"  
- Hum... quoi ?"  
- Cas... CAS !"

La voix angoissée de mon frère, me fige de terreur, je ne veux pas poser les yeux sur l'ange de peur de voir la mort me l'enlever. Ça n'était pas sensé arriver ! Castiel est fort, puissant, c'est un ange. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas immortels, mais... mais Castiel ne doit pas mourir avant moi ! C'est impossible. Recroquevillé dans l'obscurité, je laisse mon corps s'approcher du lit, mes yeux fermés refusent de voir l'état de l'ange à la place je sanglote et je supplie la chose en moi d'aider l'envoyé céleste. Si elle est capable de m'entendre, de ressentir ma détresse, je voudrais qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour l'aider, pour le sauver.

Une clarté illumine soudainement l'endroit où je me trouve et je vois des images incompréhensible se dessiner dans mon crâne au point que je souffre d'une douleur que je n'ai jamais connu, j'hurle de douleur car j'ai l'impression de brûler vif. Le sel coule sur mes joues, la respiration me manque, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai l'impression entêtante que ma fin est proche. Prostré dans la douleur, mes bras serrent mes jambes contre mon torse et je pense à Castiel aux choses que j'aimerais lui dire, aux choses que j'aimerais lui faire comprendre. Je murmure tout ça dans ma cellule interne, l'amour que je lui porte, aussi irraisonné qu'il soit et je souris, car je vois la silhouette d'un ange danser dans ma mémoire, si je meurs... me retrouvera-t-il ?

- Quel est ton nom ?"  
- Pourquoi je te répondrais à toi, mêle-toi de tes affaires !"  
- Justement, c'est le corps de Dean que tu as investi, ce sont mes affaires !"  
- Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, crois-moi."  
- Et Samaël ?"  
- Hum ! Il est trop fatigué pour faire quoi que se soit et son poison ne peut rien contre moi."  
- Qui es-tu ? J'ai l'impression de te connaître..."  
- Ça peut, personnellement, je me souviens pas de toi et j'en ai rien à foutre ! Si t'es capable de marcher, on y retourne, on doit la trouver ! Tant que j'aurais pas récupéré le déclencheur tout le monde est en danger."  
- A quoi doit ressembler l'artéfact ?"

J'entends à peine les mots qui s'échangent, ce que je sais, c'est que la voix de Castiel semble s'élever, elle est loin, trop loin de moi pour que le sens de ces mots puissent me toucher. J'ignore ce qu'il m'arrive, je souffre, es-ce la chose en moi qui essaye de m'annihiler ? Me digérer ? C'est ma première possession et maintenant je sais la détresse de Meg, je connais la douleur que c'est de voir son corps faire des choses sans pouvoir jamais rien tenter. Conscient dans le silence, spectateur impuissant... Et cette douleur... Je me souviens de ce que Catsiel m'a dit, trouver son nom me permettra de le combattre, mais je n'ai plus la force...

- Une pomme."

La lumière me pourfend à nouveau, je suis en train de vomir du sang, je sais qu'il n'est pas réel, ce ne sont que des images de mon subconscient, les flashs liés à cette lumière qui afflue dans mon être me font pousser des cris d'agonie, la dernière fois que j'ai autant pleurer, autant hurler, c'était en enfer, entre les doigts de mon geôlier... J'essaye de m'agripper au souvenir de Castiel à son regard, ses grands yeux bleus perdus dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien, ses mains douces qui ont parcouru mon corps, ses coups de reins fermes et confus qui ont fait vibrer mon corps d'une extase que je n'ai jamais connu. Je voudrais partager plus avec lui que des caresses et des flirts exhibitionnistes, je voudrais sentir sa peau contre moi, l'embrasser tendrement et lier mon corps à lui, pour une nuit ainsi que toute ma vie.

Le sel brûle mes yeux, mes joues, un gémissement meurt entre mes lèvres...

- D'accord, allons la chercher."  
- Castiel, tu n'es pas en état."  
- Ne t'en fais pas."  
- Laisse-moi parler à Dean."  
- Il t'entend, mieux vaut le laisser dormir."  
- Dis lui que je l'aime."  
- Je m'occupe de la bête, trouvez cette pomme et vite, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir la retenir."  
- T'inquiète, te fais pas tuer, ok ?"

Moi aussi je t'aime... j'aimerais le regarder, mais je n'ai plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ressens l'autre en moi sourire, Castiel va bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe tandis que je sombre dans l'inconscience... je demande à ce qui vit à ma place de sauver les deux seules personnes qui comptent pour moi car maintenant ce corps lui appartient. Au fait... quel est ton nom ?


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Un court chapitre, désolé, je me rattraperais dans le prochain, promis ! En attendant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. *rire diabolique*

* * *

**Stairway to He... ll !  
6**

* * *

Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, il fait sombre et je me perds dans les limbes, secondes après secondes. Le plan que l'alliance des anges déchus a monté est lointain et la conscience de quelque chose d'étranger à l'essence même de nos mondes vient m'incommoder. Ce n'est pas une une entité venant de l'éden et après avoir foulé le monde souterrain de l'enfer, je peux jurer que ça n'a rien de démoniaque. D'où vient cette présence qui susurre lentement à mon oreilles ? Cette langue venimeuse détruit mon être, pourtant, je suis le poison ultime crée de la main de Dieu. Qui peut avoir la force de me détruire aussi sûrement qu'un fruit vicié dévoré par un vers sera bon pour la décharge ? En ce moment, je me rends compte de ce que mon frère Ramiel a vécu, condamné à la déchéance putride pour un pêcher de jalousie.  
La perte des ailes emmène lentement à la décomposition de mon corps astral, pourtant, j'aurais pu vivre encore de nombreux siècles avant de disparaitre entièrement, bien entendu, si je n'avais pas accepté cette mission suicide proposée par la seule seule présence rassurante que j'ai connu en dehors de l'éden. Lorsque plus personne n'a voulu de moi et qu'on m'a envoyé dans les limbes, pour des questions que j'ai osé énoncer tout haut, la main qui m'avait été tendue, avait été celle d'un ancien ange : Azazël. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais quitté ses côtés.  
On avait servi ensemble dans la légion de Samyaza et le lien qu'on avait forgé tous les trois, à l'époque nous avait poussé vers le chemin de notre commandant. J'ignore ce qu'est devenu Samyaza lorsque la colère de Dieu s'est jeté sur nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, je fus heureux de retrouver un visage familier. Pourtant nos chemins se sont rapidement séparés, car lorsqu'il a entamé sa croisade de super soldat au sang démoniaque j'ai refusé de le suivre, nourrir un être humain de sang d'ange déchu m'avait terrorisé, car ce qui en résulterait serait une sorte de Néphilim capable seulement du pire. Je refuse encore de croire qu'Azazël avait dans l'idée de créer ce réceptacle ultime pour Lucifer ça serait pure folie ! Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai confiance en son jugement et je veux croire qu'il a profité des plans de Lilith pour la doubler et faire quelque chose qui profitera à la cause des anges déchus et non celles des démons qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'en ouvrant la boite de Pandore, ils courront à leur perte. Je veux croire qu'ils nous a pas trahis !

Lucifer n'aime personne à part sa propre personne ainsi que la création divine, il ne laissera personne fouler la terre, que ce soit humains, démons ou anges, il n'épargnera personne pas même celle qui le sortira de sa boite. Son orgueil n'a d'égale que son admiration pour le monde humain. Je me souviens l'avoir vu contempler pendant des jours les fleurs et les animaux qui jonchaient le paradis humain. De tous, Lucifer était le seul à apprécier à sa juste valeur le travail de notre père... Tout ça est bien loin, et j'espère pour les Winchester que Lucifer ne sera pas tiré de sa boite, de ce que je sais des forces rebelles reliées à Uriel le monde d'en haut prépare l'apocalypse, ça serait une catastrophe. Alistaire m'a lié à Dean en comprenant que l'apocalypse signerait non en plus la fin de l'humanité, mais aussi la fin des démons. En me fondant à l'intérieur de Dean, notre mission est de rendre son enveloppe trop viciée pour que Michael puisse y prétendre. On s'assure que le duel final ne se fera pas, mais j'ignore encore ce qui a été préparé pour l'enveloppe de Sam car Azazël n'a pas eut le temps de me livrer la globalité de son plan.  
Oui, j'ai fait un pacte avec un démon, car les nouvelles de mes frères anges m'y ont poussé.  
Je sais mieux que quiconque à quel point, on doit se méfier d'eux, les démons vous tendent une main pour vous planter un coup de couteau dans le dos. Il me semblerait que je me suis fait avoir. Qui partage le corps de Dean à mes côtés ? Cette essence... me dit vaguement quelque chose sans pouvoir vraiment en saisir toute la complexité.  
Je vis là les derniers instants de ma vie, angoissé comme jamais, car l'âme de Dean subit les mêmes dommages que la mienne au fur et à mesure que l'autre prend place, exposant son venin et les réminiscences d'un éden lointain. Ne sait-il pas que les flashs liés à l'éden sont nocifs pour l'âme humaine ? Aucun humain n'est sensé voir la face de l'éden, car cette lumière brûlante ferait frire l'âme la plus vaillante. J'ai peur pour Dean, j'éprouve une certaine sympathie pour lui et je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse les frais, des combats que l'on mène entre les différentes parties qui se livrent une guèrre perpétuelle depuis la nuit des temps.

J'ai apperçu ce qu'était ma vie il y a des millénaires, les jardins, Joshua, les légions... rempli d'une nostalgie, je verse des larmes muettes, car cette félicité de dernier instant m'inonde d'un apaisement profond. J'espère que le pardon me sera accordé et que dans sa clémence, Dieu me permettra de siéger à nouveau au Paradis, pour avoir tenté de sauver sa création...  
C'est en voyant l'arbre Ayin, que je comprends avec effroi à quel point le démon m'a dupé. Que veut un démon plus que tout ? Empêcher l'apocalypse ? Non, ça c'est un service que je lui rends en me sacrifiant, ce que veulent les démons depuis toujours c'est d'avoir enfin un corps, une matière, afin de marcher dans les différents plans sans craindre un quelconque exorcisme. Ce qu'ils veulent ? La puissance d'un ange conjugué à la nature particulière de l'humanité. S'élever au dessus de la création... et je viens de leur offrir l'opportunité de créer une race qui dépassera toutes leurs espérances...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Dean !"

Fronçant les sourcils, je me dirige vers les escaliers, à l'étage au-dessus, mon frère continue de m'appeler, enfin... le frère de mon enveloppe. C'est étrange que la conscience de Dean continue à me parasiter, il est pourtant sur le point de mourir, cependant, la puissance de ses différents sentiments continuent de me serrer le cœur. Le couloir est long et mal éclairé, le tapis usé sous mes pieds semble avoir été un jour aussi moelleux qu'un... muffin ? J'ignore ce que c'est, mais les souvenirs de Dean se pressent dans mon crâne me poussant à penser et à dire des choses dont j'ignore tout. Il me sera difficile de me débarrasser de lui, l'âme humaine est une énergie surpuissante, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne me laisse quelques séquelles avant d'être annihilé par ma présence. Le bois du parquet grince sinistrement, m'obligeant à lever les yeux sur la silhouette longiligne de Sam Winchester, sa main me fait signe de pénétrer la chambre qu'il occupe. Sans un regard pour la porte ébranlée que le cadet a défoncé sans ménagement, je pénètre la pièce. Elle est plus grande que la notre, je dirais à vue de nez que c'est une sorte de suite, le mobilier ancien est bien entretenu, tout comme la tapisserie et les tableaux suspendus sont de première qualité, si j'avais le temps je les observerais...  
Une vibration bien connue me fait sourire délicatement, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que mes yeux se tournent vers le ciel de la fresque qui barbouille d'un bleu limpide le plafond ; au milieu d'une moulure en plâtre descend un lustre en cuivre, mon regard se perd dans les arabesques de ses branches, les courbes sont gracieuses, au milieu des volutes cuivrées, des gouttes de cristal font miroiter des arcs-en-ciel enchanteurs dans l'azur d'un ciel factice. Entre les six branches du lustre un serpent coule et s'enroule avec vicissitude, sa mâchoire dilatée semble cracher le pommeau centrale de la pièce d'art -semblant dater à vue de nez du règne napoléonien- qui n'est autre qu'une pomme rougeoyante qu'une aura dorée fait pulser sous nos yeux à la fois émerveillés et contemplatifs.

- C'est ça ?"  
- Oui, c'est elle."

Cela fait longtemps que j'ai été séparé de ce lien puissant, un morceau de mon être matérialisé par l'éden, mon fruit, ma connaissance, mon savoir. Ma main se tend vers le lustre, le serpent bouge lentement, je regarde son corps s'enrouler un peu plus, descendant la pomme entre mes doigts longilignes, sa gueule béante fait tomber soudainement le fruit dans la paume de ma main avant que la créature cuivrée ne reprenne sa place dans l'édifice qui lui a été consacré. Maintenant sa gueule ne tient plus rien et il semble prêt à attaquer quiconque aura le malheur de passer sous ses crocs acérés.  
La pomme vibre, je sens le pouvoir qu'elle recèle glisser lentement en moi et me rappeler les meilleurs comme les pires moments de ma vie.  
Ayin était mon arbre, ma création dans la Création, ma pièce, dans ce magnifique ouvrage, validé par le père de tous, par Joshua et quelques autres, mais cette Pomme est aussi le début de la fin de mon histoire en temps que créature divine, je n'ai jamais été fait pour cette vie, je dois l'avouer. Si les anges voulaient que je sois un être horrible, je le suis vite devenu. Pourquoi vouloir changé son essence, si c'est pour être traité comme une erreur, un outsider. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour l'acceptation et il m'ont rejeté. Alors à quoi bon, j'ai accepté ma différence, je l'ai embrassé, animé par la haine qu'ils ont fait naitre en moi. Je n'ai jamais été mauvais, mais je le suis devenu, j'ai appris à l'être...  
Un sourire sinistre déforme le visage de Dean, serrant la pomme qui devient doucement aussi verte que les feuilles tendres de mon arbre, je quitte la chambre et me met à courir le long du couloir sud, l'essence de l'ange m'amène dans le jardin arrière.  
Ayin, l'arbre de la connaissance, mon savoir, ma vision, ceux qui ont cru qu'il s'agissait de la connaissance universelle se trompent, car je n'ai jamais été un membre de la Création Divine. Jamais !

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Je suis là depuis l'aube des temps, j'étais même là avant que Dieu n'existe. Nous étions des créatures nocturnes, car bien avant que la lumière fut, il n'y avait que l'obscurité dans laquelle nous vivions. Un monde tranquille pour les créatures inoffensives que nous étions, mais ça c'était bien avant que Dieu ne vole notre monde pour en faire le sien. Comme toujours lorsque l'explorateur s'approprie un terrain, il y pose ses propres règles et tant pis pour les autochtones, c'est dans cette optique, que votre Dieu a fait naitre la lumière pour nous chasser de chez nous. Le feu de sa présence brûla notre peau, détruisant les miens les uns derrières les autres. Lorsque la création fut terminée, il ne restait plus que moi et dans sa grande bonté, Dieu m'offrit une nouvelle apparence, qui me protégea de l'essence du paradis et de la lumière. Le seul rescapé d'une espèce qu'il n'avait certainement pas approuvé, mais assez résistant pour avoir retenu toute son attention. L'étranger que j'ai toujours été...  
Nous n'avons jamais connu ni le mal, ni le bien car nous ne répondions qu'à un instinct que vous qualifierez de primaire avec un regard outré. Des animaux... c'est certainement pour ça que Dieu m'a offert l'apparence d'un serpent. D'ailleurs je suspecte qu'il s'est grandement inspiré de nous pour créer les animaux qui vaquent sur le monde humain, faisant d'eux la plus proche famille qu'il me reste. Nahash fut le nom qu'il me donna, mais bien des années avant, le seul nom auquel je répondais avait été Wraith.  
J'ai appris dernièrement, grâce aux frère Winchester que des créatures avait été appelé de cette façon et foulaient le monde humain, je me demande encore s'il y a un lien de parenté aussi fou que cela puisse être, en tout cas, aucun rapport avec les Wraith extraterrestres d'une série à gros budget dont je ne citerais pas le nom...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque j'ai été rejeté de l'éden et jeté dans les abîmes, Ayin fut défait des jardins de Joshua et la pomme tomba dans le monde humain. Elle est certainement la raison pour laquelle des créatures étranges ont commencé à fouler le monde humain, loups garous, vampires, skinwalker, changeling, shapeshifter... ne sont pas nés de la main de dieu, ceux qui ont un jour posé la main sur cette pomme ont vu le monde d'où je viens, les ténèbres pures contre laquelle les Wraith avait toujours été immunisé, mais l'humanité et tout ce qui vient de la Création ne l'est pas. Les ténèbres noircissent les êtres issus de Dieu et les métamorphosent en créatures terrifiantes, à l'instar de ce chien.  
Les limbes ne m'ont donc rien fait, je m'y sentais même chez moi, c'est pourquoi, j'ai réussi à en sortir et à trouver le chemin menant aux enfers. L'acceptation que je cherchais, je l'ai trouvé auprès des démons, mais je ne suis pas dupe, leurs yeux remplis de sympathie ne voient en moi qu'une possibilité d'évoluer vers une nouvelle forme. Grâce à la pomme, ils pourraient devenir l'un des miens, l'un de mes enfants. J'ai offert une de mes écailles à Alistaire que j'ai par la suite considéré comme mon égal. Je porte aujourd'hui le nom de celui qui lui a ôté la vie, cela dit, Alistaire fera toujours parti intégrante de moi, pour preuve, je suis enfin libéré des enfers et je foule la terre car c'était notre plan. Au diable les anges et les anges déchus, ainsi que l'apocalypse, nous détruirons tout et crérons Notre monde !  
Ma famille m'appelle, ma seule famille, maltraitée par l'humanité chérie de Dieu, et je compte bien détruire tout ce qu'il a crée, l'éden y compris, en soulevant la faune de ce monde...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

L'herbe est rouge, l'air frais fouette mon visage, les pieds dans une flaque de sang, je regarde le corps de l'ange allongé dans un parterre de fleur. Une clareté trop lumineuse sort d'une plaie béante à son côté droit, Castiel ne bouge plus, ses cheveux glissent sous le vent, ses yeux sont clos et son visage détendu. Une sourire étire presque ses lèvres pâles dans un bienêtre qui semble inquiétant. Mes jambes flagellent, ma respiration s'arrête soudainement, la tête me tourne, la vision trouble me protège de ce spectacle sanglant et effrayant. La lumière éclate de son enveloppe charnelle comme un faisceau réconfortant. La pomme tombe de ma main glissant de le vert nimbé d'écarlate. Mon cœur vient de rater un battement...

- Castiel..."

L'ange du jeudi, l'ange imparfait qui baissait la tête lorsque les archanges illuminaient de leur présence les cieux éthérés de l'éden. Castiel l'ange en quête de réponses au moment où tout le monde prenait pour acquis la parole de Dieu, l'ange aux multiples questions au moment où tous abdiquaient sous les ordres des révélations. L'ange humain qui faisaient s'esclaffer les archanges et les trônes. Castiel, l'ange imparfait... contemplatif... et malgré lui, le jouet de la parole divine. L'enfant rempli de doutes qui les garde secret au fond de son cœur sachant qu'ils ne sont pas permis, la marionnette qui s'est réveillé, mais qui reste dans l'ombre ; effacée pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'ange que tous ont dénigre... Le larbin que l'on a envoyé en enfer pour sauver le réceptacle de Michael, au péril de sa propre sécurité.  
Castiel, l'ange du jeudi, l'ange doux et aimant qui n'a jamais vu en moi qu'un frère certes étrange, mais un frère tout de même. Le seul à jamais m'avoir appelé de ce surnom affectueux que Joshua m'avait trouvé. Nash Nash...

L'herbe est rouge, je sens le sang teindre ma peau, je sens le sang embuer mes sens... L'herbe et rouge et le vent m'entoure d'un silence profond et sécurisant. La pomme à nouveau rouge roule dans l'herbe, s'abreuvant du sang de l'ange, s'abreuvant de sa vie. L'herbe est rouge et c'est ainsi qu'un éclat puissant fauche la terre à mes côtés imprimant une ombre grisâtre sur la terre en forme d'ailes, représentant la mort d'un être de l'éden. La mort de l'ange du jeudi... Castiel...

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Nash Nash ? Ne les écoute pas, je suis certain que père a un dessein pour toi aussi, il en a un pour nous tous. Un jour, tu seras important, et ce jour là, Michael, Raphaël et Lucifiel devront se rendre compte que tu es l'un des nôtres. J'en suis sûr, un jour, ils t'appelleront frère... Nash Nash, et si tu me montrais Ayin un jour ?"

J'entends vaguement Sam Winchester nous rejoindre, sa voix alertée appelle son frère et l'ange étendu à mes côtés, je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il fait, ou dit, à genoux dans l'herbe, inerte, mon esprit est plongé dans un dédale de souvenirs plus étrangers les uns que les autres, la haine a teint mon âme de ténèbres me faisant oublier les meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'avais des amis, un père, des frères... Joshua, bon et impartial qui m'avait recueilli depuis le début, ses sourires, ses discussions interminables et son amour profond. Castiel, effacé et protecteur qui m'avait soutenu dans l'ombre, sa rébellion contre les archanges pour me sauver, pour me faire accepter. Ses mains qui soignaient mes blessures, mes brûlures... ses sourires qu'il n'adressait qu'à moi...  
Deux exclus, assis sur les bancs de l'éden, les yeux émerveillés par les légions, par la Création, par l'humanité, par tout ce que les autres honnissaient. Les rebuts d'une famille faussement fraternelle qui nous avez amené à s'épauler contre les duretés de la vie qui nous avait été réservé.

Ainsi, Dieu aurait un dessein pour tout le monde ? Lequel ?  
Mon visage se lève vers le ciel d'un bleu quasi divin, la journée est belle, le vent frais, le température douce... Quel dessein m'avez vous réservé père ? Un rire sort de mes entrailles, j'ai la pomme, la revanche est à quelques pas, pourtant, il fait froid dans mon cœur. Si cette journée semble paradisiaque, c'est mon enfer personnel qui commence, la pomme me coute tout ce que je désirais le plus : une famille et la reconnaissance...


	7. Chapter 7

**Stairway to He... ll !  
7**

* * *

Je suis assis sur le lit d'un motel et je zape les chaines dans un silence mortuaire. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer la soirée dans le bar de la ville, j'ai donc laissé Sam y aller seul. Qu'il profite, y'aurait certainement des beaux brins de filles avec lesquelles il pourrait taper la discussion, voir plus si affinité. Je ne dis pas que je n'apprécie plus les filles et ça se trouve je continuerais à cavaler à droite et a gauche, ça doit faire parti de moi, car hier j'en ai eu l'envie de ramener une petite blonde dans ma chambre, avant de me matraquer l'esprit avec des grandes phrases de fidélité... J'avais vite fait de regarder autre chose, ce n'est plus la même nécessité qui me poussait inexorablement dans le vice.  
Ma main délaisse la télécommande car mes yeux se sont scotchés sur un acteur avec des yeux bleus pétards, un sourire pourfend mes lèvres, il ressemble au corps de Jimmy Novak, bien entendu il n'a pas la même profondeur que Castiel, mais ce regard aspire mon intérêt. Je suis visiblement tombé sur un film X, vu la musique bon marché et la plastique du gars, seulement, je suis médusé de voir que son partenaire en est un aussi. Il est rare que les motels de secondes zones proposent des chaines adultes gay. Pas grave... J'attrape une bière et m'installe plus confortablement, tandis que je dévore du regard le brun aux yeux bleus qui se trouve être super bien monté. Dans un sourire en coin, j'abandonne ma bouteille de bière pour m'autoriser un peu de bon temps, pas de risque que je sois interrompu ou Sam aura à faire à moi.  
Les yeux mis clos, j'imagine l'ange à mes cotés et sans m'en apercevoir réellement, je murmure son nom en poussant un gémissement jouissif. Il me manque, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine, j'ignore où il est, mais il doit être occupé. L'histoire des scellés est plus importante que ma petite personne, je l'attendrais donc. Mon corps se cambre l'extase se promet à moi, lorsque je perçois l'ange, debout au milieu de la pièce avec ce regard interrogateur collé sur le visage.

- Tu m'as appelé ?"

Putain ! Attrapant mon oreiller, je le jette au visage de Castiel qui le rattrape avec un sourire distrait.

- Cas' qu'es-ce que je t'ai dit sur l'intimité, bordel. S'trop dur pour toi de frapper avant d'entrer."  
- Ce n'est pas comme si, je ne t'avais pas déjà vu comme ça."

Il m'en bouche un coin... grognant, je me redresse et éteint la télé, pas la peine qu'il assiste à ses choses qui ne lui vont pas du tout. Mon regard glisse sur son corps, je me souviens de ce que nous avons partagé la semaine dernière lorsque j'étais prêt à en finir avec ma vie.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?"  
- Non... et je t'ai pas appelé."  
- Tu as prononcé mon nom."  
- Va falloir que tu comprennes la différence entre... rah, laisse tomber. Tu veux une bière ?"

Pas que je ne sois pas heureux de le voir, mais, comme souvent, il arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe, va me falloir un moment avant de reprendre le dessus sur mon corps, on arrête pas une machine lancée comme ça, juste parce qu'un ange confond un appel et un gémissement.

- Ça ira. Dois-je repartir ?"  
- A moins que tu ne sois réellement occupé là-haut..."  
- Non."  
- Alors pose tes fesses là."  
- Comment ça se passe avec Sam ?"  
- Oublie ça, c'est compliqué".  
- Tu ne lui as rien dit."  
- Ni pour toi, d'ailleurs... Mais il s'en doute, il est pas con."

Le silence nous berce pendant quelques longues minutes, j'observe ses yeux bleus et surnaturels et de temps en temps nos doigts se mélangent timidement. Si je devais emmener qu'une seule chose dans ma mort, c'est son regard profond et sécurisant. J'ose un sourire en tombant dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué."  
- Désolé, Dean."

Son bras glisse contre mon dos, il n'a pas à être désolé, lorsque j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments à son égare, je savais que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, je savais qu'étant un ange, il ne serait pas tout le temps auprès de moi, d'ailleurs, je n'aurais même pas la prétention de l'espérer. J'essaye de ne pas penser au futur car il me laisse l'étrange sensation que ceci n'est pas fait pour durer, que c'est un beau rêve duquel je devrais me réveiller. Je ne veux pas lui parler du futur, pour l'instant, ça me va comme c'est. Mon doigt glisse sur sa cravate, je suis d'humeur tactile, mais je ne veux surtout pas le brusquer.

- Dean ? Pourquoi les humains font l'amour avec plusieurs partenaires alors qu'ils ne les aiment pas toujours ?"

Parlerait-il de moi ? Je fais une légère grimace puis je soupire. Expliquer ça à un ange va pas être facile, mais je vais faire de mon mieux, malgré que les mots et moi ça a toujours fait deux.

- C'est bon, Cas'... Le sexe est un putain de bon défouloir, on en oublie tout... et non pour du sexe pur et dur, pas besoin de sentiment, suffit que le corps de ton partenaire te plaise. J'espère que tu as bien compris que ça ne s'applique pas pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous."

L'ange baisse les yeux en ma direction, il fait un simple mouvement de la tête en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, comme apaisé. Je peux comprendre que tout ça ne veut rien lui dire, mais je veux qu'il soit assuré des sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui et qui me sont totalement étrangers.

- Pose ta question, Cas'."

J'ignore comment je le sais, je ne le regarde même pas dans les yeux, mais il semble irradier un chaos que je ne lui ai jamais ressenti. Ça me fait presque mal de le sentir si agité. Ma main câline son torse essayant vainement de lui rendre ce calme qui lui est propre.  
Il alla pour me faire part de ce qui le tracassait, mais un bruit indistinct, dans la chambre de derrière, l'arrêta dans sa lancée. Je soulève la tête en roulant des yeux.

- Bouche toi les oreilles."  
- Hum ?"

Des gémissements montent depuis le mur derrière nous, entrecoupés par le bruit des ressorts de la literie... sans aucune gêne. Enfin je dis ça, mais un jour, j'ai été comme eux. Un fou rire glisse de mes cordes vocales en voyant l'ange changer de couleur et arborer un teint rouge comme une tomate.

- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?"  
- Dean... ça te plait ?"

Glissant mes doigts dans ma chevelure, je termine ma bière et tourne un regard expressif vers lui. Bien sûr, c'est excitant, va pas me falloir longtemps avant que mon corps réagisse, lui, qui venait juste de se calmer...

- Je ressens des choses étranges dans ton corps."  
- Normal, c'est l'excitation, tu m'as pas laissé le temps de finir toute à l'heure et ça... ça va pas m'aider. Aller vient, on va faire un tour."  
- Attend."

Hum ? Je regarde l'ange s'approcher de moi et m'attraper par la taille. Il m'envoie un regard doux et terriblement froid, je sens une force vive me happer à tel point que je agrippe à son manteau, avec un vertige presque terrorisant. Je manque de souffle durant quelques secondes avant de tomber sur les genoux et de trembler de part en part. Qu'es-ce que... ?

- J'aime cet endroit... j'avais envie de te le montrer. Désolé, je suis pas encore à l'aise avec le fait d'emmener avec moi un humain sur de si grandes distances."  
- On est ou ?"

Le ciel est dégagé, les étoiles sont magnifiques. Le vent est frais sans être froid et des arbres gigantesques se perdent dans le noir de la nuit. Cet endroit est plongé dans le silence. Castiel me sourit, éclairé magistralement par une pleine lune envoutante. Je le contemple, les mains dans les poches de son impair, balayé par un vent qui lui donne une prestance magnifique. Merde, si ça continue, je vais lui sauter dessus.

- C'est un endroit sacré, je l'ai protégé des yeux et oreilles indiscrètes. On peut... Ici il n'y a que nous, personne ne sait où on est, personne ne saura ce que s'y passe."

Ha wai ? Une sorte de chambre en plein air, imperméabilisée aux regards démoniaques et angéliques... Sympa... Attendez, qu'es-ce qu'on fait là, en fait ? Mon regard curieux l'observe, j'imagine pleins de choses et dans mon état présent, ça se résume qu'à du sexe et encore du sexe.

- Quand tu le voudras, on pourra venir ici pour discuter, ou... partager..."

Il me semble que je n'ai pas les idées si mal placées que ça... M'approchant de lui, j'attrape son visage mal à l'aise, je lui souris tendrement et l'embrasse glissant au creux de ses bras. Quand je suis là, dans ses bras, j'entends en écho une vieille chanson d'amour que Cassie ne cessait de chanter. J'étais trop orgueilleux, à l'époque pour écouter la voix de ce chanteur de pop déverser des inepties sur de l'amour tendre et de la dépendance à autrui. Mes doigts glissent sur sa mâchoire, remontant sur ses oreilles et s'enfonçant dans sa chevelure sombre, mais aujourd'hui les choses sont bien différentes, surtout lorsque son visage est contre le mien et que ses yeux bleus m'observent avec cette tendresse qui lui est propre.

- Je t'aime."  
- J'aimerais te le dire aussi."  
- Je sais."  
- Je serais toujours auprès de toi Dean... quoi qu'il arrive..."  
- Tu as intérêt, sinon je trouve un moyen de monter là-haut et de te botter le cul jusque ici !"

Nos sourires se répondent, j'ignore si l'on croit réellement ce que l'on se dit, mais qu'importe. Nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre et je glisse enfin mes mains sous sa chemise coulant sur son corps avec un amour et un respect qui leurs sont encore étrangers.

- Fais moi l'amour, Dean, je veux connaitre ça..."  
- Cas', on a le temps... On a tout le temps devant nous. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses avec toi... mais si tu veux, on peut faire comme la dernière fois."

Je tombe à sa suite dans l'herbe haute, nos doigts se frôlent et nos corps se serrent dans une extase pure. Dans ses yeux, je savais que le futur proche était assuré, nous allions combattre jusqu'à l'apocalypse, ensemble... On aurait encore quelques beaux moments comme celui-là à partager dans cette alcôve qui n'appartenait qu'à nous.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

- Cas !"

Mon frère se laisse tomber dans l'herbe, sa main frôle le visage de l'ange avec délicatesse, il observe la trace grisâtre sous son dos et pose un regard terrifié sur moi. Castiel est mort... Castiel est... Prenant ma tête à deux mains je me mets à hurler, quelque chose se brise en moi, quelque chose brûle en moi. Je me lève enfin et hurle de douleur, mes yeux rouges tombent sur mon frère lui assurant que j'ai repris ma place. Mes poings se serrent, l'odeur du sang me plonge dans une transe que je me refusais de connaitre. J'entends le grondement de l'animal et d'un mouvement assuré, j'attrape ce fichu artefact et me dirige vers la bête. La rage me fait agir d'une façon irraisonnée et lorsque je reprends conscience, l'animal en bouillie disparait dans une fumée verte.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Je t'avais prévenu. T'avais deux choses à protéger, Castiel et Sam ! Maintenant, c'est moi qui commande ! Comment marche ce truc ? T'as intérêt à ce que ça le ramène à la vie."

La créature prisonnière au fond de moi gigote comme un beau diable, mais il ne sortira plus. Qu'importe la douleur physique, qu'importe la fraction de mon âme, il l'a cherché. L'essence de Samaël a disparu, mais avant de mourir il m'a offert un morceau de sa force spirituelle. Mais plus encore, j'ai accepté le démon en moi, la chose qui a commis toutes ces atrocités en enfer est maintenant mienne, mon arme. Je n'ai plus peur de cette obscurité car c'est une partie de moi et qu'elle peut être une alliée de poids autant qu'une ennemie cruelle. Mieux vaut la contrôler. Il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation car ces trois choses qui forment mon âme sont en train de fusionner et j'ai l'impression étrange que ça va faire de moi quelqu'un de très instable dans les prochains jours. La pomme entre les mains, je me dirige vers mon frère. J'observe le vaisseau de l'ange et glisse dans ses bras. Le corps est froid et la cendre sous son corps me broie le cœur. Une réponse s'éclaire en moi, la pomme peut régénérer un ange, en aucun cas le ramener à la vie. Seule deux personnes sont capables de ce miracle, la première est Dieu et si cet enfoiré se montrait ça règlerait pas mal de choses, cela dit, il reste bien terré dans sa cachette comme un lâche. La seconde est un archange du nom de Samyaza. Prenant le corps de Castiel dans mes bras, je fais signe à Sam de me suivre.

- On va où ?"  
- Parler avec Uriel. Rien à foutre de leur guerre, si ils me ramènent pas Castiel, je fais tout péter. Et je te jure que je ne rigole pas. Ils ont voulu m'utiliser, maintenant c'est à moi de le faire. La mémoire de Samaël est mienne, la mémoire de mon démon est mienne et je commence à voir clair dans ton crâne Nahash."

La créature semble surprise que je sache enfin son nom. Me prenait-il pour un idiot ? Ses flash de l'éden ont failli me tuer, mais j'ai regardé dedans, j'ai plongé dedans. Quitte à mourir, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose... J'étais prêt à rendre les armes, prêt a disparaitre, mais Samaël m'a donné un sursis, assez de temps pour être spectateur de la mort de la seule personne sur terre à m'avoir offert tout ce que je n'avais jamais espérer. C'était plus qu'une famille, c'était un foyer. Un endroit où je me sentais moi, où je me sentais libre et paisible. Un endroit où l'amour étreignait mon cœur. Un endroit... qui n'était qu'à moi. Les larmes roulent sur mon visage, mais je n'ai pas le loisir de tomber à terre et pleurer tout mon saoul. La hargne du démon ne me laissera pas faire ça, il rêve déjà de vengeance et de sang.

- Dean... l'autre, aux yeux jaunes... il m'a dit de ne pas toucher la pomme, je sais pas ce que ça fait aux gens..."  
- Je t'arrête dessuite Sam. T'imagines même pas ce que je suis en ce moment. Ni humain, ni ange, ni démon... Alors vient pas me faire chier !"  
- D'accord... Je vais chercher la voiture."  
- Voilà qui est mieux. Sammy ?"  
- Hum ?"  
- Merci."

La voiture est lancée à fond la caisse sur les routes tortueuses d'une rase campagne, j'ignore comment je connais les lieux sacrés des anges, certainement dois-je ça aux souvenirs de Samaël, quoi qu'il en soit, le pied à fond sur l'accélérateur, je fonds sur une vieille église, mon regard de sang observe de temps en temps le rétroviseur, j'imagine son sourire et ses yeux bleus fixés sur moi, avant de me rendre compte que la banquette arrière contient simplement un corps vide. Les mains blanches à serrer le volant comme un fou furieux, je freine brusquement faisant grogner mon frère et sort de la bagnole d'une humeur à tout casser.

- Uriel !"

Le silence est la seule chose que j'entends, une nuée d'oiseaux s'est envolée, alertée par ma voix d'outre-tombe. J'attrape un couteau de chasse et me dirige vers mon frère, sans attendre, je la glisse sous son cou et regarde le ciel avec insistance.

- Si y'a un putain d'ange qui entend, je vais de ce pas tuer le réceptacle de Lucifer et faire capoter vos espoirs d'apocalypse une bonne fois pour toute et croyez pas que tuer mon propre frère va m'arrêter une seule seconde ! De toute façon, une fois que Lucifer sera dedans, y'aura plus aucune chance que je récupère Sam, n'es-ce pas ? Alors, vous tentez votre chance ?"

Ils croient que je bluffe ou quoi ? Ma lame glisse quelque peu et je l'enfonce dans la cuisse de mon cadet qui pousse un cri de douleur.

- Un... la prochaine fois, il s'en remettra pas aussi vite... Dois-je continuer ?"  
- Dean..."

Mon visage se tourne vers la présence derrière moi, j'observe le vaisseau d'Uriel qui me fixe d'un regard insistant. Ma lame tombe à terre laissant mon frère s'écrouler sur le sol en tenant sa cuisse et en grognant de douleur. Sortant de ma manche, un pieu argenté glisse dans ma main et se dirige vers la gorge de l'archange qui ne bronche pas.

- Où est Samyaza ?"  
- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de ça."

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un claquement d'ailes m'emmène moi et Sam dans un autre endroit. Je reconnais l'atmosphère étrangère de cette clairière. Elle ressemble au bout de foret de Castiel. J'incline la tête vers mon frère dont la blessure a été guérie. Je voudrais lui demander pardon, mais son regard n'est pas amer, je crois qu'il me comprend.

- Si tu veux réveiller Samyaza, libre à toi, mais sache qu'Azazël a fait de Sam son seul et unique réceptacle. C'est une sorte de double sécurité. Samaël te souille empêchant Michael de descendre, Sam est nourri au sang d'ange déchu pour abriter Samyaza doublant les plans de Lilith. Seulement Sam a continué de s'abreuver de sang, mais de démon cette fois, pour parfaire son corps à l'arrivée de Lucifer. J'ignore l'impacte que ça aura sur Samyaza. Il pourrait devenir un second Lucifer en puissance. Chaque monde tire la couverture sur lui, chaque cause cherche à avoir toutes les cartes en main. Anges intègres, anges rebelles, démons... et maintenant Nahash..."  
- Je le tue comment ?"  
- On ne tue pas Nahash, pas dans ce monde, il n'y a qu'en éden qu'on pourrait s'en occuper."  
- Faite-le."  
- Dean... tu n'y survivras pas. Ce n'est que le feu d'un archange qui a la possibilité de l'annihiler. Au mieux tu finiras aveugle, au pire toute ton âme brûlera. Je t'invite à peser le pour et le contre avant de tenter ça."  
- Où est Samyaza ?"

Je tourne un regard vers l'intéressé, c'est la vie de mon frère qui va être mise en balance. Il semble hésiter avant de soupirer. Sa main glisse contre mon cou et son visage se pose contre le mien.

- C'est à moi de t'aider. Mais promets-moi une chose, si ça tourne mal, tue moi. J'espère qu'il va pouvoir te rendre Castiel, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite."  
- T'en fais pas, une fois qu'il l'aura fait, je le renvoie de là où il vient, je t'abandonnerais pas, Sammy."

Uriel hausse un sourcil et ricane allègrement. Sa main se lève en notre direction et nous projette dans un autre lieu. C'est moite et irrespirable, l'arrivée me donne l'envie de vomir, il y a pas été de main morte ! La première chose que je fais c'est de grogner car je vois rien du tout. Une lampe me tombe sur le crâne, qui me fait étouffer un rire sarcastique en remerciant Uriel.

- Ça va ?"  
- J'ai jamais été fan de la spéléo."  
- Voilà un point commun très cher frère. Fait gaffe à toi."  
- Ça serait trop demander une seconde lampe ?"

Un aie informatif me fait comprendre que la demande à été exaucée, Uriel est un petit marrant, en fait ! J'avance avec précaution dans la galerie étroite qui débouche sur une grotte immense. Ce qui me surprend en dehors des nombreux stalactites et stalagmites c'est les peintures rupestres qui se mélangent aux signes énochians. Un rocher trône au milieu de la salle, je fais le tour de la pierre qui vibre d'une drôle de façon, un rituel énochian a été gravé autour de la roche la scellant à tout jamais.

- Sam, je te présente Samyaza. Je suppose que tu nous entends, alors pas de connerie. Je te sors d'ici, tu prends mon frère comme vaisseau et tu m'aides à foutre en l'air leur plan de fin du monde. C'est Uriel qui m'envoie. Et j'ai un ange à ramener à la vie. A ce qu'on dit, tu en es capable. Ils ont pas intérêt à m'avoir menti car tu respireras pas l'air pur longtemps si tu échoues. On est d'accord ?"

Sans attendre d'accord, je fais signe à mon frère de fermer les yeux et je plante mon épée d'ange dans la roche, libérant une lumière dorée qui m'indisposerait presque. Je sens Nahash réagir à la proximité de l'ange et je m'efforce d'avancer vers la lueur et de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Peut-être que ça suffira à le terrasser. La roche explose et la lumière m'irradie, je pousse un hurlement lorsque l'ange sort enfin intégralement de sa prison et se jette sur le corps de Sam. La douleur est telle que je ne vois plus rien et que mon corps s'écroule à terre.

~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~

Castiel est magnifique, mes doigts glissent dans sa chevelure tandis qu'il ondule de plus en plus vite contre mon corps, cette fois-ci je le regarde droit dans les yeux, me nourrissant de l'amour qu'il dégage. Cette étreinte n'est pas aussi dérangeante que la première, car nous n'avons rien à craindre de nous adonner à ce genre de choses ici. Personne ne saura et il ne risquera rien, la peur n'est donc pas au rendez vous me permettant de savourer chaque secondes. Il n'y a que la découverte d'une créature parfaite et généreuse. Je sais au fond de ses yeux qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, il abandonnerait sa grâce, se ferait destituer ou pire tuer. L'amour qu'il me porte est différent, plus intense plus profond, mais quelque part, il fait écho au mien, car moi aussi je ferais tout pour lui. Des larmes inondent mon regard, ses sourcils font un mouvement inquiet.

- Es-ce que je fais quelque chose de mal ? Dean..."  
- Non. Ça n'a rien à voir, les humains ne pleurent pas qu'à cause de la douleur... continue... je t'expliquerais après."

Son regard concerné m'épie mais je fais vite un mouvement de rein, l'invitant à continuer, mon corps ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce train là. Quelques mots crus sortent de ma bouche, je n'ai pas le temps de les censurer, mon état ne me le permets pas. Après un regard étrange, Castiel reprend ses mouvements m'emmenant sur les sentiers de la perdition. Lorsque je jouis, je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de l'ange et son corps vibrer d'un son doux et enchanteur. Mes yeux noyés glissent sur le ciel, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits, Castiel m'observe essayant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive, d'ailleurs je le sens s'insinuer en moi. La communion que l'on partage me fait pousser un ronronnement de plaisir et je ferme mes bras autour de son corps nu.

- Tu m'envoies beaucoup trop de sentiments Dean, je ne comprends rien."  
- Rien ni personne se mettra en travers de nous Castiel, si on t'enlève à moi, je serais un ennemi impitoyable. Qu'il s'agisse d'anges ou de Dieu lui-même. Celui qui se servira de nos sentiments pour un but personnel se mordra les doigts jusqu'au sang, car l'amour que j'ai pour toi dépasse l'entendement."

Je me souviens de ces mots, je me souviens de cette scène...

- Castiel !"

Mon corps se redresse soudainement, je suis dans un lit, je crois, je vois rien du tout à part une lueur diffuse. Ma main glisse sur mon visage, un bandage a été posé sur mes yeux.

- Dean, doucement. Le retire pas tout de suite, tes yeux ont besoin de repos."  
- Sam ?"  
- Hum..."  
- Il s'est passé quoi ?"  
- On en parlera plus tard, je te laisse quelques minutes, je vais chercher à manger. Surtout tu retires pas ce bandage ou je t'arrache la tête."

Grognant, je me laisse retomber dans les draps, j'ai mal au crâne et je ne ressens plus la présence de Nahash, je ne m'en réjoui pas, je préfère me dire qu'il s'est glissé dans mon subconscient, il a de la ressource. Je soupire une nouvelle fois, mais un mouvement dans la pièce me mets sur la défensive. Sam est sorti et je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Nerveux, je tire le pieu argenté qui fait maintenant partie intégrante de moi et le dirige vers la présence. Pendant un moment, je n'entends plus rien, elle doit être immobile, mon corps entier tremble d'excitation car j'ignore qui c'est et ce que ça me veut. Et puis l'épée m'est retiré des mains et la présence me saute dessus. J'ai un mouvement de peur mais je me sens tout à coup en sécurité. Des larmes se forment dans mes yeux douloureux et je serre son corps contre le mien.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais... Dean..."

Sa voix est étrangement brisée, trop humaine. Une boule me noue la gorge, mes mains glissent sur le corps de Jimmy Novak, j'en suis sur et certain, mais cette voix ne colle pas à l'ange.

- Cas' ?"  
- Chut... repose-toi, tu en a besoin. Tu te souviens ? Je serais toujours auprès de toi Dean... quoi qu'il arrive..."

Un sourire sur le visage, je ferme les yeux et pars dans un sommeil réparateur, serrant son corps contre le mien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stairway to He... ll !  
8**

* * *

- Dean ?"

La voix de mon frère vient de me tirer de mes songes, un sourire ourle mes lèvres, dans mon rêve, j'étais assis sur un banc avec l'ange à contempler le monde en sa compagnie. Les enfants jouaient autour de nous, nous berçant de leurs rires et Castiel avait soudainement souri, contenté par les cris d'une fillette qui venait de gagner une course et qui sautillait sur place, inconsciente des dangers du monde. Un rêve paisible, trop paisible pour quelqu'un comme moi qui avait fait un saut en enfer... Ma main tâte le lit mais ne rencontre que les draps froids. Où est Castiel ? Je me redresse, essayant vaguement de discerner où se trouve mon frère. Pour m'aider, il cogne ce qui semble être une fourchette ou une cuillère contre son verre.

- Vient manger, je t'ai préparé quelque chose qui va te plaire."  
- Où est Castiel ?"

Un long silence suit ma question, je ne peux voir le visage de mon frère et je peste pour la première fois de ma vie, de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux bleus me toiser chaleureusement. Je l'entends bouger, j'ignore ce qu'il fiche, mais il fait un bouchant du tonner.

- J'ai pris des repas à emporter chez le tex-mex, c'est copieux et pour avoir testé, c'est diablement bon ! Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir de manger un véritable repas protéiné."

J'ignore ce qui doit m'alarmer le plus, le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ma question où le fait qu'il me parle de viande rouge à peine les yeux ouverts. Ce repas cache quelque chose, au même titre que son silence. Je me lève, la main en avant, j'essaye de marcher jusqu'à lui. Il ne bouge pas pour venir m'aider et je l'en remercie silencieusement, je déteste être un poids pour les autres, j'aime dépendre de moi et de moi seul. Lorsque je chancelle, je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras et me tirer au creux de ses bras. Son étreinte est forte et m'oppresse contre son torse.

- Sam ? Y'a quelque chose qui cloche avec mec yeux, c'est ça ?"  
- Non... enfin, Samyaza a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour les sauver, mais t'étais dans un sale état ! T'es con d'avoir fait un truc aussi stupide, Uriel t'avais prévenu... L'autre Sam te fait dire qu'il pense que ça se rétablira, mais ça va prendre du temps."  
- L'autre ?"  
- L'ange, Dean... l'ange ! C'est plus simple à dire que son nom à coucher dehors..."  
- Il est pas parti ?"  
- Pas encore, c'est comme qui dirait mon anti-vol. Je préfère sa présence que celle de Lucifer. Qui plus est, c'est un marrant !"  
- Vraiment ?"  
- Hum, je l'aime bien."  
- Ok, si jamais il fout la merde dans ton cerveau, je l'envoie directement en enfer. T'es mon petit frère Sam... Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir ces derniers temps, je suis pas tout à fait moi-même..."  
- Je sais. On ferait mieux de manger..."  
- Et Castiel ?"  
- Je t'emmène le voir juste après le repas, tu veux ?"

Un signe de tête est la seule réponse à cette question. Bien sûr que je veux ! J'avance avec précaution écoutant la voix de mon frère me diriger dans l'obscurité et je trouve enfin la chaise après moult péripéties. Précautionneusement, j'en fais le tour puis m'y installe en soupirant. Et bien, s'il m'a fallu autant de temps pour m'assoir, j'ose à peine imaginer ce que ce sera l'expédition qui me mènera hors de cette chambre. Comment font les gens qui perdent la vue ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question. Tout ce qui était banal et simple devient un inconnu perpétuel. Où sont les couverts ? Ma main palpe le bois laqué depuis bien trente secondes à la recherche de quelque chose de froid. Il faut savoir rendre son mal en patience, d'après ce qu'on dit... Je trouve enfin la fourchette avec un sourire de vainqueur. Il va falloir que je dise à mon frère d'être un peu plus attentionné, on ne met pas une fourchette aussi loin, quel manque de savoir vivre !  
J'ose à peine imaginer comment aurait réagi l'ancien Dean dans cette situation. Il serait resté certainement prostré dans le lit ; mais moi non, moi, j'aime trop la vie pour la laisser filer. Bien sûr, ça va me faire chier si ma cécité est permanente car je ne pourrais plus protéger mon frère lors des chasses, mais dans la perte, il y a toujours quelque chose de bon à prendre, non ? Qui sait, je vais peut-être devenir extra lucide ! Cette pensée me fait sourire, y'a peu de chances que je sois assez détendu et rigoureux pour me lancer dans ce genre de prouesse ! La seule chose qui m'angoisse c'est d'oublier à quoi ressemble mon frère ou Castiel, d'oublier leurs regards, la façon dont leurs visages s'éclairent de joie ou s'engoncent dans le chaos. D'oublier l'éclat éthéré des yeux bleus de mon ange... Ne plus avoir le plaisir de le voir dans la lumière de l'aube avec son impair qui flotte dans le vent, de regarder ce visage rigide habité par un regard scrutateur... Vu comme ça, c'est la merde ! Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, je vais pouvoir être plus tactile, sans avoir à me justifier !

- Ça sent bon !"

A défaut de voir le plat, mon estomac se remplit de cette odeur douce et épicée, j'imagine des enchiladas à la suisse, accompagnées de riz et de haricots rouges. Ça a toujours été mon plat préféré. Bien lourd, bien calorifique et surtout d'une consistance mortelle ! Et vu comment mon estomac s'agite sous l'odeur savoureuse qui se dégage de la boite qu'est en train d'ouvrir mon frère, je suis capable d'en manger quatre ou cinq !

- Dis-mois que c'est des enchiladas suisses, par pitié !"  
- Heu... oui... comment tu sais ça ?"  
- C'est juste ce dont j'avais envie sur le moment... Aller balance, j'ai trop faim !"  
- Dean ? Tu... le prends comment ?"  
- Bien, ne t'en fais pas. Que ça guérisse ou pas, ce n'est pas le plus important, mais Sam, va falloir apprendre à travailler seul, ça va aller pour toi ?"  
- Je me disais que ça serait l'occasion de prendre notre retraite..."  
- Haha, pas con, on a sacrifié bien assez de nos années pour ça, il est temps de laisser le flambeau aux autres ! Ça nous empêchere pas de filer un coup de main si on nous appelle ou de sécuriser le voisinage. Enfin si tu n'abandonnes pas ton frère pour partir avec la première bimbo de l'autre côté de la Terre."  
- Jamais..."  
- Tu aurais le droit, tu sais."  
- Et prendre le risque de ne plus jamais te voir ? Dois-je te rappeler comme tu aimes prendre l'avion ?"  
- Ce n'est pas le sujet !"  
- On pourrait s'acheter un bar..."  
- Hein ?"  
- Celui d'Helen a disparu je te rappelle, ça ferait pas de mal de ravoir un point d'encrage pour les chasseurs."

Pas con, je me suis jamais vu derrière un bar personnellement, mais plutôt dans un garage. Mais pourquoi pas ? Un fin sourire nait sur mes lèvres à l'idée de quitter le métier, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, de chasseur, sans se détourner de toutes les connaissances que l'on a pu se faire en chemin. On serait un mix entre Helen et Bobby et allons savoir pourquoi, mais ça me plait !

- Je prends le rôle d'Ash, toi tu fais Helen, les rôles féminins te vont toujours très bien."  
- Salop !"

Je fais un mouvement défensif, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois craindre, alors il est bien difficile d'esquiver la petite cuillère qui vient de me frapper le dessus du crâne. On rit tous les deux, comme bien des années auparavant... Je me sens léger, ma main glisse en sa direction, je sens sa chevelure sous le bout de mes doigts, je sens sa peau fraiche et rassurante. Sans le vouloir mon pouce a glissé sur ses lèvres que je caresse d'une façon équivoque, cependant il ne bouge pas, je sens son souffle court fouetter la peau de mes doigts. Je ne ressens pas cette envie répugnante qui m'habitait, il y a quelques temps, bien que je n'arrive pas à rompre le contact.

- Les enchiladas vont refroidir... Dean ?"

Hum ? Je n'arrive pas à couper le contact, je ne vois peut-être plus, mais je sais exactement quel regard il a en ce moment. Mon indexe tapote sa joue avec douceur et suit avec délicatesse le contour de sa mâchoire. Je sens mon frère bouger mais ma main n'est pas rejeté, elle est d'ailleurs enserrée par la sienne. Un souffle chaud frôle mes lèvres, avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une paire de lèvres chaudes et dévorantes m'arrache un baiser. Je suis étonné de cet échange, la dernière fois que je l'ai embrassé sans les échos de l'enfer, j'ai ressenti un frisson déplaisant qui me fait défaut maintenant. Qui plus est, je croyais qu'il ne voulait jamais réitérer ce geste... Il n'y a que du plaisir qui m'inonde, étrangement, j'approfondis de moi-même le baiser me laissant parcourir par une sensation entêtante. C'est doux... ce n'est pas mon frère... Le baiser prend fin abruptement, j'entends Sam s'excuser platement, mais une voix ferme s'élève tout à coup de sa gorge.

- Ça faisait longtemps..."  
- Samyaza je présume."  
- Tout à fait."  
- Génial... demande l'autorisation à Sam avant de faire ce genre de choses."  
- J'en prends note, mais sache que je ne vais jamais à l'encontre de mon hôte... Les humains ne savent pas leur chance... Je me bats depuis des siècles pour que mes frères puissent connaitre le plaisir de toucher au sens humain du terme. Même dans un corps humain le plaisir tactile nous est refusé. On en a juste un aperçu..."  
- Y'a un moyen pour qu'un ange puisse toucher sans perdre ses ailes ?"  
- Castiel, hein ?"

Ma main frotte ma chevelure, mal à l'aise j'avance à tâtons vers le plat et le ramène vers mon assiette. Je suis surpris de voir, enfin... d'entendre l'ange me servir. J'imagine ce sourire angélique collé sur les lèvres de mon frère.

- Non. Mais peut-être que toi, tu en as le pouvoir..."

Sous le silence qui règne et sûrement à cause de l'expression mitigée qui doit peindre mon visage, l'ange s'approche de moi et murmure quelque chose à mon oreille.

- Ni humain, ni ange, ni démon, ni même membre à part entière de la création... Pour certains, tu es un nouveau dieu."  
- Drôles de paroles pour un poulet divin !"  
- Tu n'as jamais respecté personne... à part Castiel et ton frère."  
- Peut-être que personne ne le mérite à part eux."  
- Peut-être... je te laisse, Sam a envie de te parler... au plaisir de te revoir !"

Drôle de gars, quand je l'entends, il me fait penser à Gabriel, si ça se trouve c'est d'anciens amis... Enfin qu'importe, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Mon frère est silencieux, je sais par ses mouvements qu'il est de retour, ma main le rate la première fois, mais attrape son visage fermement pour le tirer vers moi. Je sens son souffle rassuré, je n'allais pas lui en vouloir pour ça, certainement pas.

- Désolé... je... ça fait tellement longtemps que... je pensais que tu te réveillerais pas..."

Il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, l'accolade que j'ai subi entre ses bras m'a tout avoué, sa peur, le fait qu'il était maintenant rassuré de me voir en vie. Je peux comprendre l'envie tactile qui l'anime à mon encontre et même cette vague idée stupide que l'on a d'avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un pour manifester sa joie et son soulagement. Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour que l'ange exécute cette idée, comme mon démon...  
J'en ai définitivement oublié le repas, certaines choses peuvent attendre, j'ignore quel est cet apaisement qui éclot en moi, cette envie de fusionner avec Sam et de me laisser aller. Je l'entends sourire, tandis que ses doigts glissent le long de mon dos, mon cadet se lève, m'attrape par le bras puis me conduit vers le lit, sur lequel on s'écroule tous les deux. On se serre l'un contre l'autre, tout en murmurant des mots qui nous paraissent étrangers et terriblement ambigus. Nos doigts se mêlent, il n'y a rien de malsain dans nos gestes ou même de déplacé, je suis allongé sur lui, absorbé par le son de son cœur, sa main gauche joue avec ma droite, pendant que sa main droite flatte mes reins. Je ne vois pas nos doigts, mais chaque caresse m'enivre d'un bien-être que j'ai du mal à refouler. Si j'écoutais mon instinct enfoui, je ferais de cette étreinte un enfer brûlant.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"  
- Quoi donc ?"  
- Tu as... avec Cas ?"  
- Non. Pourquoi ?"  
- Non... c'est rien... quand je t'ai vu étendu là-bas... je sais pas... Je t'ai perdu une fois, pas deux. Plus jamais ça."

Ses lèvres viennent d'imprimer un baiser sur le dessus de mon crâne, je me demande si mon frère ressent cette chose étrange que j'ai ressenti pour lui, à mon retour des enfers, je me demande si au-delà de notre lien fraternel, y'a jamais eu autre chose qu'on a toujours éluder par pure préservation. Notre façon de se sacrifier l'un l'autre, de tout plaquer pour l'autre, de toujours revenir malgré la douleur, les coups, les engueulades. La façon qu'on a de toujours se rechercher même lorsque tout nous sépare. Sam et moi, c'est pour la vie. Quand on me parlait d'amour éternel, je me disais au fond que mon âme sœur, on me l'avait offerte sur un plateau d'argent lors de mes quatre ans. Peu de gens ont le plaisir infini de se dire que toute la vie durant, ils pourront toucher et sentir cette présence sans que rien ni personne ne puisse vous séparer. Sam n'est pas une fille que je finirai par chasser ou dont j'oublierai l'existence à la longue, non, il sera toujours une partie de moi.  
J'ignore si c'est à cause de mes pensée, mais je ne le repousse pas lorsque ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, ce n'est pas à proprement parler excitant, loin de là, c'est juste rassurant de se fondre dans la vie de l'autre, de le sentir vivant avec certitude, de tout son être. Un sourire pourfend mes lèvres lorsqu'il me retourne dans les draps et que son corps me serrent contre lui, m'étouffant d'un amour un peu plus que fraternel. Le lien qui sépare la fraternité qui nous unit et l'amour qu'on semble partager devient un fil invisible, j'ignore si c'est à cause des différentes facettes qui nous composent, à présent.

- Qu'en est-il de ton, je suis pas sûr de vouloir réessayer ça ?"  
- J'en sais rien, pendant tout le temps que je te regardais, allongé sur le lit plus mort que vif, j'ai ressenti des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ressentir pour mon propre frère."  
- Comme ?"  
- De la jalousie... de l'envie... du désespoir... Je ne saurais jamais être ce que Castiel a été pour toi..."  
- Hey, t'as pas être jaloux de Castiel, je vous aime tous les deux... différement mais..."

Il m'a fallu un moment pour analyser et comprendre l'utilisation du passé concernant Castiel. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce que mon cadet a voulu dire par "a été", comment ça "a été" ? Il l'est toujours, depuis quand notre histoire est utilisée au passé. Il était là toute à l'heure, entre mes bras et nous allons le voir, après ce moment de calinage. Alors ?

- Pourquoi a été ?"

Sam ne répond pas, j'attrape son poignet fortement, le forçant à me répondre ; quand bien même, c'est peine perdue et qu'il ne dira apparemment rien de plus. Fronçant les sourcils, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il serait bon pour lui de ne pas me faire attendre comme ça, mais le silence me fait face. Un soupire fait écho dans mon âme, je n'aime pas la tournure des évènements. Mon frère se lève, me tirant hors du lit. Je le suis, marchant avec précaution derrière sa silhouette sécurisante. On sort de la chambre, apparemment nous ne sommes pas dans un hôtel, car un long couloir nous amène à une lourde porte que Sam pousse. Mes pieds se posent sur le dallage d'une allée, l'herbe frôle mes mollets, on avance sur ce qui le semble être une cinquantaine de mettre, puis les mains de mon frère me poussent à un endroit précis. Je reste là planté comme un piquet, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe, il me caresse le dos d'une façon affectueuse.

- Je suis juste derrière, j'aimerais te dire que ça va aller... Pardon, Dean..."

Pardon ? Ma main glisse devant moi, ne sachant quoi trouver, elle rencontre quelque chose de dur et de froid, j'ignore ce que c'est, je suis obligé de le palper longuement avant que mes doigts rencontrent des cavités qui sont en fait des lettres gravées. C'est une stèle, mes doigts suivent les formes concaves dont je sais déjà le message. En mémoire de Castiel, ami, frère et amant. Mon cœur rate un battement, c'est bien malgré moi que je m'écroule à terre en lâchant un sanglot. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Samyaza était censé le sauver !

- Il a essayé Dean, on a fait ce qu'on a pu, mais il a été gravement amoindri par les scellés et malgré ma force psychique..."  
- Il était là toute à l'heure. J'ai pas rêvé !"  
- Dean..."  
- Il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours auprès de moi."  
- Il sera toujours au fond de ton cœur. T'as subi pas mal de choses dernièrement. Crois-moi, moi aussi je voyais Jessica partout où j'allais, j'étais persuadé qu'elle était réelle. Mais on se fait plus de mal que de bien, faut laisser couler, Dean, le temps guérit bien des choses..."  
- Je refuse !"

L'air me manque, je me lève paumé comme jamais et me mets à marcher droit devant moi. Castiel n'est pas mort, c'est impossible ! Il m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a dit qu'il veillerait sur moi, comme il me l'avait toujours promis. Je hurle son nom en m'écrasant sur le sol après que mon pied ait buté sur un obstacle invisible. Je suis seul, terriblement seul. Mes mains agrippent les brins d'herbe qui se dressent sous elles et malgré les bandages, malgré la sensation de brulure oculaire, je pleure tout mon saoul, là, seul, terriblement seul. J'entends des pas se hâter et me rejoindre sur mon bout de pelouse, mon corps est soulevé puis enserré dans les bras de mon frère. Je perçois la douleur dans sa voix, je ressens son amour sincère et sa compassion et tandis qu'il me berce, j'ai l'impression que mon être se fracture un peu plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. La douleur qui loge dans mes yeux se fait violente, à tel point que j'arrache les bandages sous les interdictions de mon frère.'

- Dean, je t'en prie, fait rien d'insensé, je t'en supplie... Dean, je t'en prie !"

Je comprends la peur de Sam, je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas me perdre, qu'il ne veuille pas me voir sombrer dans la folie et détruire tout ce qui me reste de vie, mais j'ai du mal à concevoir, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant continuer de vivre sans lui, sans la présence lumineuse qu'il m'offrait. Même les yeux ouverts, il fait sombre, le bandage vient de s'envoler avec le vent qui me brûle un peu plus les yeux. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues que mon frère s'empresse de sécher de ses pouces. Que reste-t-il ?  
J'essaye de percevoir mon frère dans les ténèbres, j'approche mon visage de lui et l'embrasse désespérément, m'accrochant à lui comme à la dernière chose sur terre qui me reste. Et ce n'est pas peu dire... Ses larmes se mélangent aux miennes, je sens sa langue investir ma bouche et me décocher un violent frisson. Ma langue découvre celle de mon frère, apprend à l'apprécier et même la défier. Mes doigts glissent sur la peau de Sam que j'ai commencé à déshabiller. Nous sommes à peine à quelques mettre de la tombe de Castiel, mais ça ne m'émeut même pas, ce que j'ai ressenti et ressens encore pour lui a toujours été pur et réel. Je ne jette pas cet amour à la poubelle, mais ce dont j'ai besoin à présent, c'est de me rassurer dans les bras de la seule autre personne que j'ai aimé presque autant que lui, il s'avère que cette personne n'est autre que mon frère...

- Dean... vaut mieux pas, tu vas le regretter."  
- Ne t'avise pas d'arrêter..."  
- Des gens peuvent nous voir, ici."  
- Rien à foutre !"

J'attire mon frère contre moi, profitant de cette étreinte pour écarter les cuisses et le laisser se mouvoir contre mon bassin. Comme Castiel bien des jours auparavant, mes mains glissent sur des bras tendus et fermes, elles s'insinuent sous des vêtements se repaissant d'un corps chaleureux et vibrant. Elles se saisissent de hanches qui m'ôtent la raison. Seulement Sam n'est pas un ange, et je me fiche d'aller plus loin ou de salir une vertu qui n'est pas sienne. Ma main droite glisse entre nos bassins et défait rapidement les fermetures éclaires qui nous séparent l'un de l'autre, c'est une pure ivresse de sentir un corps vibrer au même rythme que moi. Depuis les jours sombres que j'ai vécu avec Alistaire aucun autre homme ne m'a touché de cette façon, aucun autre homme n'a fait de moi son jouet. Bien que je ne souhaitait que ça de la part de l'ange nos étreintes étaient pures de toutes souillures. Sam est un dominant, son corps pèse sur le mien, me soumettant à ses mouvements à son rythme fiévreux. Tandis que mes doigts labourent son dos, j'entends le souffle choqué d'une femme à quelque mètres de nous certainement une voisine qui vient de nous prendre en flagrant délit, espérons qu'elle ne sait pas que nous sommes frères... Un gémissement long expose de mes cordes vocales lorsque la jouissance vient enfin inondant nos chemises et mon torse découvert de la chaleur de notre inceste.  
Que John et Mary nous pardonnent de cette envie qui nous a animés...

- Dean, bordel... on recommence quand tu veux..."  
- Maintenant ?"  
- Pas sur la pelouse alors, une autre voisine risque d'avoir un infarctus."  
- Les gens savent... pour nous ?"  
- Non. On était censé être des colocataires..."  
- On sera des amants, pas grave ! On est où ?"  
- Un patelin pommé dans le Dakota, pas loin de chez Bobby."  
- Parfait..."  
- Et... en fait, y'a un bar en vente à quelques mètre sur la route menant à Bedfield."  
- Tu perds pas le nord..."  
- Je voulais penser constructif, que tu t'en sortirais et qu'en cas où, il nous faudrait une nouvelle identité et un vrai boulot..."  
- Ok, tu me feras visiter ton bar demain ?"  
- En attendant, tu acceptes que je te porte, jusque dans ma chambre ?"

Mon frère semble un peu mal à l'aise, je fais semblant de réfléchir à la proposition, tandis qu'il m'explique que sa chambre se situe à l'étage. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me rompre les os dans les escaliers, alors je fais un signe positif de la tête. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, puis je le laisse me porter. Même si je ne la vois pas, j'envoie un regard aveugle en direction -tout du moins, je pense- de la stèle. Je me souviens des mots de Samyaza, ma condition fait-elle de moi un dieu et si oui, es-ce que je serais capable de ramener Castiel auprès de moi ?


End file.
